Beautiful World
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: Once, Edward Elric had a life full of adventure and goals. Now, home again, he finds himself with a normal life and somewhat lost. Determined to find a new way, he knows it all starts with one person...Winry. EdWin
1. OPENING

_I've listened to Utada Hikaru's new song "Beautiful World" more then a hundred times…trust me I know! Seventy-nine times on iTunes then even more on Windows Media Player. I'm obsessed with the song and the meaning of it and even though it was made special for NGE, I don't care…it made me think of FMA! (And not just the beautiful boy line blah)_

_This is a **manga****-verse** fanfiction so that lets me do whatever the hell I want to the ending (My fluffy factors going to ten with this one…) _

_Is this an EdWin story? **Stupid question**, that's all I write for this series…a-duh. _

_I have an outline up to chapter fifteen so let's see where this story takes us, huh?_

_Thanks to my beta-reader Loyal Subject._

* * *

**Beautiful World**

**Chapter One: OPENING**

_**If one of my wishes were to come true…**_

_**N**__one of them were happy about it at first…_

_Honestly, how could they? After all the work, after all the hardships...when they finally returned home, it was to a sickly Pinako...and it wasn't as if they were just going to leave Winry all by herself. It wasn't even an option._

_Nothing stopped them from coming home._

"Damn it hell!" Came a booming voice from outside, "This is heavy!" Edward exclaimed, his voice strained. "What the hell is in here, rocks?" he asked, kicking open the front door of the Rockbell home and throwing Winry's luggage upon the floor. All of the things she had left in Rush Valley had finally been returned to her, and frantic about it, Winry pushed Edward out of the way to check the bags she held so dear.

"Tools, Ed! TOOLS!" She told him harshly, picking up her bags and bringing them upstairs. Though when she lifted them, it appeared they magically lost their profound weight in only moments.

"What the hell?" he asked her roughly, throwing a simple shoulder bag on the chair in the front room and followed her upstairs.

Less then a moment passed before a quiet sigh came through the doorway.

"Granny we're here!" Alphonse called sweetly but softly, closing the door behind him as he walked in the house. The boy too, was not as well as he once was, getting over his own weakness. But in a sense he was strong and would come through, fully recovered.

After a minute or so, the old woman came into to the living room from the kitchen, her appearance frailer than he had ever seen her before. But he would not make a face, fearing the worse and was grown up enough to handle it.

"It's so good to see you Al," she said softly but with that same tone of voice she had always used around the children she cared for most, wise yet loving. Alphonse quickly realized that he had missed home quite more then he had thought.

"You too Granny." He smiled softly as he bent down to hug her. She barely squeezed on to the growing boy as he embraced her.

After pulling away, Pinako glanced around the room, as if searching for something. "Where are Ed and Winry?" She asked him as he helped her to the couch. He sat down beside her, his movements soft and careful.

At first Alphonse shrugged his shoulders, but after a loud bang was heard from upstairs he pointed upward. "Upstairs, arguing over something most likely," he laughed. "Now would you like me to get you something?" he asked her, standing up and dusting off imaginary dirt from his pants.

She shook her head tenderly. "I'd just like to rest for a while boy. You go upstairs and tear those two lovebirds away…" She paused for a moment, as if to gather her thoughts. "Before they do something stupud..." She chuckled softly, closed her eyes, a fell into a quick and hopefully quiet nap.

Alphonse nodded and whispered a soft yes as he walked up stairs towards the oddly quiet hall. He peered into Winry's room and spotted her putting her things back into her closet and draws. She looked upset, he noted, but that was to be expected.

He deeply sighed as he reluctantly walked towards the room he and his brother were going to share. He opened the door.

"Granny...she seems like herself…tired, but her personality is the same." he said, shutting the door behind him. He sat down on his bed as his brother unpacked the very few items they each owned.

"That's good to hear," Edward told him with a quiet voice, unlike him but it fit his mood...how much he cared but wasn't ready to show it. "Winry's real worried, it's really hurting her, ya know?" Edward then turned around to face his younger brother fully.

"I know," Alphonse replied, "And you hate to see her hurt more than anyone, Brother." He grinned despite himself at the slightly red face of his elder brother as he got up from his bed. "Now, maybe you should go talk to her...and don't fight with her, please!" The younger boy pleaded and laughed as he left the room, off to attend other things, Edward assumed...or maybe just be out of the way.

Edward sighed as he stood in the doorway of the shared bedroom. If he went to Winry it would have certainly been the best way to cheer her up…but he wasn't sure if he was good enough for that.

He took a deep breath as he walked to her room anyway, knocking on the open door.

"Hey," he greeted, walking into her room without her permission.

Winry looked up at him, her blue eyes slightly duller than how they usually appeared. That stung his heart slightly. "Hi," she replied, a small smile gracing her face, completely fake and plastic.

"Don't force smiles for me," he told her sitting down on her bed. "If you don't feel like smiling then don't." The upset look that had plagued her face for most of the day returned as she sat down beside him.

"I'm scared," She confessed in barely a whisper, leaning her head on his shoulder, her bangs falling into her eyes. He sighed, fixing her position so his arm could wrap around her waist securely, a quiet reminder that he was there for her.

"I know…" he paused, thinking of anyway to help his best friend. She needed it more then she needed anything else it seemed. He thought for a moment, looked down at her and spoke: "So this is what we're gunna to do…" he drifted off as she lifted her head to see him, curious of his plan. He grinned at her widely as it formed in the depths of his mind, or so he liked to think.

"Tomorrow when you wake up, everything will be normal." She furrowed her brow and sighed, any chance of faith leaving her. She shook her head and looked away.

"Normal. What's normal? It's not possible. So many things have changed and have happened over the years that have gone by. I don't know what normal is," she sighed again as her head went back to his shoulder and her eyes closed tight. "Granny's sick. You've been away for years...and me too." She was quiet for a moment, collecting her thoughts and thankful that Edward was being nice enough to wait and listen. "I don't know what to do."

Edward thought over her words for a moment.

"You aren't going about it right," he told her with forced lightness. "Pretend like nothing bad ever happened. Think that we never left…time has just gone by in Resembool…_pretend_." He grabbed her shoulders and held her out in front of him, a hopeful look filling her eyes as she looked into his. "You _can_ make believe, _can't you_?"

"I can…" she said quietly, looking down at her hands that rested in her lap. Edward grinned at her and let go of her shoulders, handing her the pillow that rested at the top of her bed. He threw it gently and she caught it, a _real_ smile finding its way to her face, and a real light filling Edward's heart.

"You look tired, so sleep and when you wake up, just pretend it's okay...and if ya can't," He was silent for a moment before a small smirk came upon his face, "I'll still be here." He ruffled the top of her head as he stood up. She laughed for the first time in what felt like weeks.

"How old are you anyway Ed?" She asked him playfully. She patted her messy hair down and threw her pillow back to its original spot, glancing over her shoulder at Edward's disgruntled face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked her with a voice of near shock. "You aren't calling me S-H-O-R-T are you?" After that talk and she makes fun of him? The nerve of that girl sometimes!

"Jeez, Ed...no this isn't about your height." She moved inbetween the sheets and giggled at an image that appeared only in her head, "You know...you'll make a good Daddy if you keep an act like that up!" She laughed harder as the blush crawled back to his face, "Ruffling a kid's hair and giving speeches like that!" She smiled widely, being completely honest though of course to Edward it sounded like a joke.

"Shut up! I'm a grown-up you know?" he stood proudly and Winry shook her head slightly and sighed.

"Don't you know when ever someone says they're a grown-up it really means they're just a kid," she laughed and rested her head down on her pillow, her eyes closing. "But you look grown-up so you're taking a step in the right direction Ed," her voice was distant as the sleep started to take her.

"You're a mess. I help you and you make fun of me." He cursed under his breath as he walked out the door, ready to shut it behind him when he heard her voice whisper…

"_Thank you Edward."_

"Yeah…you're welcome…" he replied as he closed the door and let her sleep at least some of her troubles away.

He smiled to himself as he walked down the steps towards the kitchen where he found his younger brother at work making dinner for his family. It wouldn't be spectacular, Alphonse had told him, but it would be just what they needed.

"Well, one won't be joining us tonight," Edward told him bluntly, sitting down at the table. Alphonse looked up from his food, a worried look crossed his face. "Is it Granny?" he asked, fearing the worst.

"No, Winry. I told her to sleep, at least for a little while that everything's okay." He looked up bashfully at his younger brother's smirking face, "I wasn't sure what to say...I thought that was the best thing for her."

"I think you always have what's best for Winry on your mind." Alphonse replied, a strange mocking in his voice. He then went right back to work on his food, completely ignoring his brother's loud and arrogant protests. The younger brother shook his head, "Well, then whatever…" He said this more to himself than to Edward.

"You aren't even listening to me are you?" Edward asked with a ruthless tone, his eyes narrowed at his little brother.

But the reply did not come from Alphonse...

"No one listens to a pip-squeak like you," Pinako said quietly next to him.

Edward nearly lept out of his seat, "When did you get here Tiny Old Lady?" he asked, his face exaggeratedly frightened from her sudden appearance.

"Just now, all your screaming woke me right up…now where's my granddaughter?" She took a quick glance around the room and saw that the girl was obviously nowhere to be found.

"Sleeping…you know, you being sick really got to her," Edward told her truthfully. It was better to just say it all openly than work around it in some idiotic way.

"I see…" Pinako replied sadly, her voice quiet. The room was silent for a moment before the old woman spoke again, "Well, let her sleep. That girl deserves it I think." With help from Alphonse, Pinako took a seat. "Now I'm hungry so let's eat!" Alphonse nodded thoughtfully a served the prepared meal to his Brother and Granny. It was strange that not a long while ago he himself had no reason to eat...

And yet...

They all ate it with no complaints.

When the meal was finished Pinako pushed her plate away, "Well, I thank you boys for this...I mean it now," Pinako told them quietly as she got up from the table. Alphonse smiled while Edward nodded quietly, not wanting to think about it much anymore.

"I'm heading up to bed and I'll hear no worries from you two! Just do your jobs and clean up this kitchen!" she ordered, turning around and leaving the two. Edward sighed, seeing the same fire Alphonse had spoken of early. As he cleared the table and Alphonse started on the dishes, Edward couldn't help but stop and look over the leftover food.

"If she wakes up, she may want something to eat," Alphonse commented without turning towards him, almost as if he could read his brother's mind.

"I guess…" he trailed off, hoping to leave a sound of disinterest in his voice.

It didn't work on Alphonse though…

"Just do it," he commanded in his sweet tone. He started humming softly to himself as he began drying. Edward didn't bother to hesitate from there and walked over to the cabinet where they kept the plates. He set it up as such and placed it in the icebox for her.

…Just in case…

"Well, I'm done here," said Alphonse as he flicked excess water from his hands. Edward nodded and sat back down at the kitchen table. His younger brother glanced over worriedly for a moment before he spoke: "Wanna talk?" He asked but Edward just shook his head, hearing him but yet at the same time did not. Thoughts paraded through is brain, marching over logic and common sense, a headache in every corner.

What exactly was it he needed to do now?

What was he supposed to do about his feelings?

Should he act?

Should he try to forget he ever had them?

Was there anyway he could stop thinking of himself?

Alphonse interrupted the hurricane of problems and thoughts with a light touch on his brother's shoulder. Edward looked up and gave Alphonse an apologetic look.

"Did you say something?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. He wasn't sure about much anymore…that needed to change as soon as possible…

And yet...now...

Now, there was always tomorrow.

"Not a thing," he said simply, looking around the empty home, knowing the other two housemates were already asleep, "What to do now I wonder…"

"I'm going to go write…" Edward started, rising slowly from his chair and facing the doorway to the next room.

"Write?" Alphonse asked, the surprise obvious in his voice. "What about? I didn't know you liked to write anything except journals entries...and you never really kept writing them…" Alphonse trailed off, not knowing what else to add from there. He never knew his brother to be one of prose. Alchemy? Yes of course…but writing? It seemed too creative for him, and God knows how Edward lacked taste...so...this new idea troubled the younger Elric.

"Neither did I…" Edward laughed stiffly, finding small humor in his new ambition. "But I need to do _something_." There was more meaning behind what he meant but Alphonse found no sense in trying to define him now.

"That sounds like a good idea Brother…," Faking a yawn, Alphonse reached up as if he was tired, "I think I'm going to go to bed so…"

"Good night," he finished; giving his brother a slight wave and walking over to the chair he threw his bag over hours earlier. He searched through it soundlessly as he tried to find his required items…

A blank notebook he had purchased in Central…

And a brand new black pen…

He pulled them out and walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table, opening the book. He brainstormed for only a moment before his pen touched the book lightly, the heavy words poured from his heart onto the frail, thin paper.

He pressed harder on the pen for the first word, showing its importance and underlining the remaining text, excluding this one part from the rest of the writing later on.

**OPENING** - I start this without knowing where the ending lies…only knowing that tomorrow is when my **normal** life begins…

Can this be a beautiful world, a normal world, after all I have been through?

He looked up after his thought was completed…everything _would be normal_ tomorrow…

_Tomorrow a new adventure begins…_


	2. Fleeting Days That Pass Us By

_Do you know that I can't write FMA fanfictions while the show is on TV? I feel like I'm contradicting it all. But, it is fanfiction so I do have some creative rights I guess…well, I have no rights because this is a fanfiction and I don't own any of it...hehehe!_

_Haha- for the very few people who took out the time, __**taybabyflower, **__**S J Smith, **__**Syolen, **__**LittleChemist, KingdomHikari, Kuroxdoragon, and Loyal Subject **__thank you for your wonderful reviews! _

_No beta this time (Didn't feel like sending it over because I am a horrible person) so there may be many typing errors._

* * *

**Beautiful World**

**Chapter Two: Fleeting Days That Pass Us By**

**_If one of my wishes were to come true_**

"Guys!" Winry banged noisily on the Elric brother's bedroom door. "GET UP!" She shouted even louder, forgetting her manners and barging in.

_They must have been tired_, she mused at the pathetic sleeping states she found them in. Edward, asleep on his stomach with his rear-end raised quite high in the air. While Alphonse on the other hand was hanging nearly off the bed, bringing the sheets down with him.

Moving in between the two, she yanked the sheets off both of the beds, causing Alphonse to fall to the floor and Edward turn over on his side, facing her. She scowled deeper for there was no reaction.

And so she let the anger simmer for a mintue or two...

Finally Edward stirred and growled in his sleep, immediately knowing the cause of the interruption. He cracked open an eye and saw the scowling face of Winry, lucky no wrench in hand.

"Get up." She ordered.

"Bitch." He cursed, turning away from her face. "I want to sleep more."

She really wasn't in the mood to deal with his pissy attitude. So…she pushed him right off the bed, the loud crash finally awaking Alphonse who had up until now been asleep on the floor. His own fall not being enough to wake him.

"MORNING!" He shouted, sitting up. He looked around at his surroundings and saw the bedroom, and then Winry, and then the feet of his older brother.

"BITCH!" Edward cursed her again, magically rising to his feet in one quick motion. Winry put her hands on his hips, leaning forward and inching closer to his face. "Why did you do that?" He shouted, being careful not to spit on …his morning breath was probably a killer for her already.

"I only came as a warning!" She shouted back, her breath giving off the slight smell of maple syrup and chocolate. "I first came up here all calm to tell you breakfast was ready but you WOULD NOT WAKE!" She stomped her foot and Edward cocked an eyebrow, finding it slightly funny.

"Cause I'm trained to ignore you." He gave her a sweet smile, and evilly sweet smile.

"Ass!" She shouted, pushing his shoulders causing him to lose his balance slightly. Edward shrugged as he crawled back into his bed, getting ready for another few hours of sleep; unfortunately Winry's suddenly growing evil grin went unnoticed by him.

Alphonse all the while sat on the floor, watching the familiar scene unfold in front of him. The perfect normality of it all was on his mind happily. It was just like Edward had requested…life as if it never changed.

"Now, leave so I can sleep more." He said as he pulled the covers back over him, snuggling back into the bed.

"Well, fine then." She faked her own surrender as her wicked smile was still ever-present. "I just thought I should tell you that I came here out of the goodness of my heart…considering there's only enough juice for one person. Other then that the only thing left is _milk_." She sighed and pouted her lip sadly.

And out of the bed he flew, racing down the stairs faster then any moving object ever seen by man or beast.

Barely seconds passed and…

"BITCH! THERE'S A WHOLE CARTON OF JUICE HERE!" Edward shouted.

"I knew that would do it!" Winry laughed.

"He could have had water." Alphonse sighed.

Winry turned to the younger Elric brother, "Morning Al." She greeted, the delight of the good day moving her out of her bad mood. "Are you ready for breakfast?" She held out her hand and helped the boy up off of the floor.

"Yes, I'm very hungry actually…" He sighed, the thought of how much his brother had already gotten his hands on frightening him. He hoped Winry wouldn't have to remake the entire breakfast from scratch.

They walked down the steps toward the kitchen talking of small things until the came up on the room itself and Edward sitting at the table, a newspaper open and a reasonable amount of food on his plate.

The two stood in the doorway dumbstruck.

Edward, feeling the stares on him, placed the paper down and glared questionably at the two. "What?" He asked for he did not find any reason for them to give him that certain look.

"You…" They both pointed, the scene awkwardly unsettlingly. He was supposed to be normal right? Why did he look so…grown-up?

_Maybe because he is a grown-up_…Winry thought with a small smile. It wasn't that strange now that she thought it over. She moved out of her stupor and fetched a plate for Alphonse, setting his place and giving him a nice helping of eggs, bacon, and toast. If he wanted the pancakes she had also prepared he could fetch them himself for plate rested right in front of him.

"Here you go." She said happily, pulling out his chair. Alphonse nodded slowly and took his seat, taking small bites. His eyes never left his brother. He needed to crack this mystery that was Edward Elric.

But then the answer came just as quickly as the question. It was obvious wasn't it?

It wasn't an act more so a choice to be the man of the house, to take care of everyone, himself included.

Alphonse smiled as his bite size increased. "It's good Winry." He told her sweetly. Winry smiled in return and nodded in thanks as she turned to the sink to begin the few pans she had used in her cooking. It only took a few moments to clean up and when she had finished she turned back to the brothers, just a small smile gracing her face.

"I'll be outside with Den." She told them, drying off her hands. Alphonse nodded while Edward waited patiently for her to finish her thought, "If you want me to take care of your dishes come and get me, okay?"

She patted her legs softly as the old dog got up off the kitchen floor slowly and followed her outside.

"You did eat Winry?" Edward asked the second before she was out the door. She stopped and smiled though it was unseen.

"Yes, thank you for asking Edward."

Edward didn't reply, hoping his thought reached her anyway. She finally left the room, the morning air welcoming her to the new day.

A quiet moment passed between the two brothers...

"Well…" Alphonse started, his brother looked over at him and frowned deeply.

"Well what?" He questioned in return. Alphonse was a smart young man; whatever thoughts were cooking up in his head Edward wasn't sure if he should have feared it or be grateful.

"Seeing you not eating all of the food this morning was a bit of a shock…" He took his last bite of egg and pushed the plate to the side, his elbows coming to rest on the table, his hands crossing in front of his mouth. His right eyebrow cocked slightly, showing his expression of doubt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He slammed the paper down, his normal persona returning to Alphonse's amusement.

"It means I came down from bed after you had a huge fight with Winry, you call her a bitch for tricking you and then you magically become all mature. What's the deal brother?" Even though Alphonse already knew the answer…he would much rather hear it straight from his brother's mouth.

"No deal." Edward sighed, his bites of breakfast increasingly becoming larger and larger.

"Right…" Alphonse sighed. As much as Edward relied on him, sometimes it seemed he just needed to sort it out with himself. Maybe he really wasn't sure why he had thought he needed to be the adult, why he thought it was time to grow-up.

"I don't know what you're talking about Al." Edward sighed but the fluster in his voice was obvious by the look on his face as he rose from the table to throw his plate into the sink. "What am I supposed to do now?" he whispered to himself but his brother heard him anyway.

"Actually, could you walk into town and pick up a few things?" Alphonse asked as he appeared next to his brother with his plate in his hand, ready to wash both dishes.

"How do you know we need anything?" Edward asked, moving back to the kitchen table. He pushed the chairs in as a means of something to do. It seemed wrong for him to just stand around and do nothing at all.

"Winry told me before when we came down here." He said simply. There was really no more to it then that. "Just some errands and such. Winry knows…" he started, a sneer finding its way to his face. "You should both go. It would be a nice walk."

"A walk?" Edward questioned like he had never heard of such a thing before.

"Yes brother, a walk." He laughed, turning towards him. Edward nodded slowly, considering it. It would give him and Winry a good chance to talk…something he felt like they haven't really done in such a long time.

"Yeah, and plus she knows what to get and all." He finished as his excuse.

"Right, that's what I said." Alphonse noted, turning back to the dishes to conclude his chore.

"Yeah…" Edward trailed off, finding the conversation a little nerve-wracking. He wanted to be alone with Winry but he didn't want his brother to know about it even though he probably did and knowing Alphonse…he probably did. Edward left the kitchen from the backdoor and looked around the yard for her...for Winry.

There she was…

She sat under a tree for shade as Den laid her head in her lap. Winry petted the old dog softly…the gentle breeze blowing through her let down hair.

"Winry." Edward called, walking towards her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you ready for me to wash the dishes?" She asked, ready to lift Den's head from her lap. Edward stopped her though, grabbing her hands. Winry looked up at him, a bright pink blush tinted her cheeks at his touch.

"No," he said slowly, letting go. Winry didn't move after that, her curiosity getting the best of her. "Would you like to walk into town with me? Al said that you needed to run some errands and I thought we could…" He stopped, hoping to not fumble his words. "We could go together?" He hoped that his voice didn't squeak from nervousness on that last word.

Winry smiled up at him, giving him a little more hope then he had when he had first gotten to her. "Of course." She said brightly, "Let's go inside Den." She told the dog, making Den rise to his feet slowly.

"Are we going now?" She asked, putting her hand on Den's head.

"Yeah, I guess…" He trailed off, willing to go whenever she wished to.

"Okay, let me grab my purse and I'll be right out." She spun around lightly as the old dog caught on to her excitement, his tail wagging happily behind him. He followed his owner inside without hesitation.

As Edward waited, stood out in the back of the house, looking out over the familiar scene of his home. The small pond that rested nearby seemed to be bright with colors from the reflection of the sun, even though as he looked at it the light looked so bright it was white. Then his eyes travelled to the vast, rolling green hills that seemed to go on forever and ever. And now, despite the fact he knew of the places that lay beyond those hills, ther was nothing better then this, right now. He smiled, seeing magnificence in the old town that he had never noticed when he was younger.

"Ed?" Winry called lightly, tapping his shoulder and waking him from his thoughts. He faced her and gave her an unusal bright smile. She didn't mind it at all though, didn't even think to question it.

"You ready to go?" He asked her with an offer of his hand. She took it gladly and nodded.

"Let's go." She cheered, pulling him around the house towards the road.

"Winry, why the hell are you pulling me?" He asked with a smile, though he didn't find anything wrong with the forcefullness, just wondering.

"I don't know!" She answered back, slowing her pace and walking side by side with him. They walked down the old dirt road that lead to the main part of town for a while, enjoying one another's company and giving their greetings to old neighbors and friends from long ago.

Much to Edward's pleasure, no one had yet insulted him about his short stature...

"Everyone looks so grown up and we haven't even seen half of our old friends yet." Winry exclaimed, letting Edward's hand free so she could show her enthusiasm properly, arms in the air and all. "I feel like I haven't even really blossomed yet, you know?"

"No, I really don't…" He spoke softly, hoping to not anger her in his stupidity.

She looked at him a moment then nodded, "You wouldn't." She agreed. "It's more of a girl thing I suppose. I mean, you came into yourself a long while back…it's hard not to imagine you not looking…" Her eyes widened with realization and she trailed off, finding the words she wanted to speak to him a little more embarrassing then she would have liked.

"Not looking like what?" He asked, his voice light with false innocence. Though it was wholly true he really had no idea how Winry's mind worked. No clue what she thought, and lastly what she felt.

She laughed drying, looking up at the pale blue sky. "It's nothing…I was really just talking to myself more then anything."

Edward nodded, though he hardly believed her. But, thought it was best not to press the subject any longer. He knew Winry's feelings were easily hurt and he hated when he was the cause of her pain…when he made her cry.

"So…" Winry started, her eyes giving Edward a quick glance.

"So what?" He questioned in return, his eyes focusing only on the road ahead of him.

"Okay," She sighed, walking up ahead of him and turning around. She walked backwards slowly as a means to better face him. He blushed slightly and she gave him a doubtful smile. "When are you and Al going back to Central?"

"Wha?"

"Well, I know you guys can't stay here with me for very long, you never do." She paused for a moment, stopped walking only to start speaking again, "So I would just like to know in advance...so I can prepare myself for it…" She sighed, and Edward stopped, confused. "I hate when you leave...but you are adults and I can't stop you."

He looked her up and down, like he didn't believe she could be asking this question.

"Do you think I'm still with the military?" he asked, his voice more surprised then anything else.

"No, I know you've been relived of your duties Ed..." She looked away from his golden eyes, the warm gold seemed to freeze over into a fierce amber, it was hard to look at directly.

"You asked me for my help, didn't you? And here I am! Damn it Winry…" he trailed off, sighing in exasperation. "I've put us both through hell, I've come home like I promised, the moment I ate your pie...so that's it…" He couldn't find anything else to say anymore.

"I see…" Winry replied softly, trying her hardest to hide her sudden smile. Edward was so serious and she felt bad for finding happiness in his words… "Can I be happy with that answer?" She asked, looking back at him. Her sudden stare flustered him.

"I want you to be happy with that answer." Though the sentiments of his words were sweet his tone of voice gave off his annoyance with her. It was perfectly Edward in every way possible.

"So now let's get off this subject! We're getting into town…" She ran up ahead, a carefree innocence filling the angst that had been holding her previously.

Edward wasn't leaving her this time…

"Winry!" A female voice called, waving her over. Edward's attention perked as Winry's direction swerved to the left rather then staying straight on the road towards the general store.

"Erin?" Winry asked, questioning the woman's presence in front of her. Erin nodded, a grin plastered on her face. Winry took the girl in a quick hug and pulled away just as fast, looking Erin up and down.

"You've grown up." Winry said, faking an envious tone.

"So have you!" Erin commented back.

By the time Edward had reached the two chatting girls, he was already lost by their conversation.

"So what brings you to the dress shop?" Winry asked, looking up at the old building. Edward looked around to, though he only noticed the discount sign in the window, which he was slightly thankful for in the case Winry got a feminine urge to buy a new dress or something along those lines, something he knew she'd make him buy for her.

"Wedding dress shopping…" Erin said happily. She held out her hand for Winry to see the ring her fiancé had given her. Winry's mouth gaped open, a pure, joyful look filling her eyes.

"Who?" She asked, dropping her hand to place her own hands on her hips. She couldn't believe Erin was getting married, thinking back to their days in school, she was always so shy back when they were younger...

But maybe it wasn't so much shock, more so she was jealous she was getting married before her.

"Remember Anthony Williams?" Erin asked, a gleeful feeling in her voice.

"Are you kidding?" Winry exclaimed. "He was so mean to all the girls in class! How did that happen?" She questioned and at the same time peered over her shoulder at Edward who stood by in silence like the gentleman he was…or just the man without a thing to say.

"He's changed so much over the years." She told her softly, picturing him in her mind. "He's so kind and very gentle…" She trailed off and she leaned forward, a weird glint in her eye. "And he's an animal in bed!" She whispered darkly.

"Oh my god…" Winry's eyes widened and she knew that Edward had picked up on that last little detail. She feared to see his reaction to it.

"Have any other of our old classmates have gotten married?" Resembool was a small town and mostly the people who lived there stayed there for life. People married young and they stayed married. The town was almost surreal compared to the rest of Amsteris.

"So many now that I think about it. Nellie and Jacob, Laura and Bobby, and Anna and Theo just had a baby…." She laughed, realizing how many weddings she had been to in the last couple of years. "Now we're waiting for you and Edward!" She exclaimed, her hands clasping together in joy.

Edward turned sharply towards the young woman, speechless. Usually he was able to spit out denials for his feelings almost as fast as Riza Hawkeye could shoot a bullet but now it was…nothing.

Winry laughed, not wanting to fight it but knowing she couldn't agree without giving herself away. She looked over at Edward who seemed too lost in his thoughts to even pay attention…

Oh how little she knew…

"Oh Erin, I don't know about that…" Winry laughed, playing along with Erin's hopes for the Elric and Rockbell couple.

"Why not?" Erin pouted slightly, looking over at Edward who was still too far in his stupor to speak. "Whenever you two were brought up in conversation people always wondered if Ed had asked you for your hand…" Erin stopped, rethinking her thoughts. "Though I thought you'd look much better with the little brother, Al."

"WHAT?" Edward finally exploded. Like hell he could stand losing Winry to anyone even if it was his own little brother!

Was that even what they were talking about?

"I'm kidding Ed." Erin laughed, starting to walk into the store. "Well, I've got to get going…if I don't pick out something my mother will make my gown for me and I really don't want that! Take care you two and please invite me to the wedding!" And with that she disappeared into the shop, leaving the Elric and Rockbell couple all alone.

"Well…" Winry trailed off. "That was interesting." She nodded her head, turning back towards the street, heading towards the general store.

"Interesting?" Edward asked. More like nerve-wracking…he thought bitterly. He would ask Winry to marry him on his own time, no one else's.

He stopped for a moment, wondering where on earth that thought had come from. "What time is it?" He suddenly found himself asking, looking for anyone, anything to change the subject from what it currently was.

Winry shrugged, "Dunno," Winry said briskly, "I'm not the one who carries a pocket watch…" She pointed to the gold chain of the watch Edward kept in his pocket. He reached in a pulled it out, remembering the agony he had felt when he needed to get a new one after handing in his old one.

He flipped open the top and stared blankly at the clock, "Nearly four hours has gone by since we left the house…" He trailed off, not believing the time the clock presented to him.

"Really? So it's noon?" She asked, kicking up dust from the old dirt road.

"Yeah." He nodded, still not believing how much time had gone by, could the walk really have been that long...no way. "This thing must be broken, this day can't go by that fast…" He said softly, looking up and shading his eyes from the sun right above him.

"Maybe it will pass us right by Ed…" Winry mused, a whimsical smile on her face. Edward didn't catch her meaning, but could see a certain something shimmer in her eyes. She looked away from the main road, then glanced back at him quickly.

"Do you wanna see my hiding spot?" She took his hand and pulled him down another road through town but Edward pulled back his hand, confused.

"Hiding spot? Winry, what about the errands?" He asked, looked up towards the center of town. Normally he was all for skipping work but wasn't he supposed to be the adult now?

"We can do them later…" Winry said softly, her blue-gray eyes nearly begging for Edward to follow her. It was the look on her face that made him follow her…

_Or maybe it was that she was Winry and he was Edward and that was a reason good enough in itself…_


	3. Simply Wanting

_I love my reviewers; you guys are amazing and keep me writing! When I get twenty, I'll try to do something special for you all! _

_Wanna know a secret? Although it's chapter three I'm still using the outline for chapter one, horrible right? I'm so mental it's insane, but I think it's shared among my friends…we even organized the DVDs in Shoprite but that's another story entirely. _

_Anyway, please enjoy chapter three! I worked hard even though I should probably be sleeping!_

_Thanks to my beta-reader, Loyal Subject._

* * *

**Beautiful World **

Chapter Three: Simply Wanting

**_If one of my wishes were to come true… _**

"Winry you've been pulling me along now…I don't know how long! Where the hell are we going?" Edward asked roughly, even though his heart raced with some secret excitement. It would be childish to express it though, wouldn't it?

"I'll show you! You've never seen this place before!" Winry told him forcefully, holding onto his hand tighter. His cheeks blushed for a moment but it could easily have been mistaken for being a tad too hot.

"I don't know about that." He said dully, as if there was nothing in this old town he hadn't seen, though he had more respect for the place...compared to the rest of the world, Resembool seemed so far away, so different.

"Trust me!" She ordered, stopping suddenly and causing Edward to bump into her. She barely noticed as she gazed around. Well she was right about one thing; he had never seen this certain place before.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Told you." She smirked.

She sighed as she walked along a dried up path as if people or animals had walked that way dozens of times, killing the grass that must of once grown there. "I found this place while you and Alphonse were away." She told him softly.

"When were we away?" He asked her playfully and she sighed.

"Right…my bad." She laughed as she continued walking along, Edward firmly behind her.

"Well anyway, I was a lot younger then and Granny had let me into town and I deiced to wander off…" She laughed at the memory and nearly cringed at the remembrance of the punishment Pinako had given her for arriving home so late.

"And I had found this path while just walking around." She continued, "And followed it to this certain place I had never seen before." She stopped and turned towards him as her path was blocked. A wall of trees and bushes blocked their way.

"Did the path overgrow over the years since you have been here?" He asked and his tone was only slightly disappointed. Winry was determined though and she wouldn't let trees and shrubbery stop her.

"I just need to find the gate." She told him, reaching in and finding the latch to the mentioned gate. She pushed the way open, ripping the vines and twigs from their roots and she walked through, continuing her way up the path with Edward following faithfully.

And finally the path broadened and an old house came into their view.

"Winry this is someone's property!" Edward stopped, rationality taking over and the curiosity quickly dying down.

"Since when do you care about rules?" She ask as he pulled her back towards him and put his hands on her shoulders as the strength of the pull forced her to crash into him. Edward was strong though; he caught her before any real damage could be done.

Winry slowly lifted herself from Edward's grasp and grinned, shaking her head slowly. She turned to look at the grand, old, white house over her shoulder. "Not a soul lives here, not even a ghost Ed."

"Then why…?" Edward drifted off as his eyes scanned over the area. The house was beautiful, he admitted to himself. It was large without being over done. It was white and the top floor had a deck surrounding it with a quaint staircase leading up to it from the lower one. The door was striking too, with what looked like engravings craved into it, a tree of some sorts. It was then he felt the moist air and finally concluded there must also be a pond on the opposite side, out of his view.

"I don't know why it's here. I always felt bad about going too far inside…like I was invading someone's long, lost history." She told him softly, as she started pulling him along again. He followed behind her without a word and marveled at the land here. It was just far enough away from town to make it secluded, private, and a real home. Yet it was close enough that one, if they chose to live here, could still be active as a town member and work without a long, long, walk.

He couldn't tell if she was bringing him here as a hint or if his subconscious was making this type of magic all on its own.

"The door is unlocked?" He asked after a long pause of their personal thoughts. She nodded and stopped when she reached the steps to the front door.

"The key, I found it right here." She said, pointing to an empty spot next to the door. "It was in a pretty little wooden box."

"The one on your dresser in your room." Edward commented, gazing around and missing the delicate look Winry had given him for remembering that little detail about her.

"Yeah…" She drifted, looking down at her feet. "You notice things like that?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't give her a normal reaction, a blunt and crude one with no meaning. If God loved her…

"Of course I do." He said as if there was no other way around that. "You're important and I notice things about ya like that. Like if you get a little box or if you let your hair down just to be different." He stuck his hands in his pant pockets and grinned conceitedly, exceptionally pleased with his answer.

"Oh." Winry gasped, not expecting that from him at all. He really did see the things she tried to do for him. She once remembered him telling her he liked to see her hair down once in awhile, which is why she let it down for today.

"Yeah." He nodded, turning away from her and opening the door. It was dusty and the entire structure smelled stale and old. No human warmth had graced this home with the exception of Winry's time-to-time visits.

"Are those your foot prints?" He asked with a mocking tone in his voice. He pointed down towards the floor and showed her the tracks of someone who seemed lost and unsure, going in circles and the like. She blushed as she pushed past him, nearly knocking him over.

"Yes!" She said briskly, walking in further then she seemed to have before. "I told you, I felt bad."

"The key was just sitting there!" Edward exclaimed, confused by her remark. Feeling bad for someone who left his or her house abandoned didn't make sense to him.

"I know it was." She said gently and walked back to him. She looked up into his amber eyes and admired the soft glow of sunlight from outside that seemed to surround him while she stood in the darkness of the house. She put her hands on the side of his arms and pulled him in along with her. Spinning around, she walked behind him and reached up slightly, covering his eyes with her hands.

"Winry…what are you doing?" Edward asked putting his hands over hers. It was strange and pleasant how his hands felt when one wasn't made of metal.

"Shh…" Winry whispered. She tenderly nudged Edward forward into the house. One, two, three steps and more she counted to herself. So far until they were in what she felt was the heart of the home. She took a deep breath but did not yet remove her hands from his face.

"Tell me something Ed…?" Winry asked of him, her voice pleading yet calm. She leaned onto his back and felt him tense for a short moment, and then relax into her touch.

"What?" He asked her in return. He wanted to pull her hands away and look into her eyes. Some part of him was suddenly dying to know what she was feeling…he wanted her to tell him something, anything. Not the other way around.

"What do you feel…when you stand here like this?" Though her question sounded simple enough, Edward could hear the cryptic tones and mysteries behind it. Did she want to know how he felt with her so close like this? Or how he felt within the house? It was hard to choose the proper answer. He wanted to make her happy either way.

"What do I feel?" He repeated the question and felt her head moved up and down in a nod behind him. He took a deep intake of breath and thought for a moment.

The only way they could both get out of it unscathed was if he answered only the core of the question, the truth of it all.

How did he feel, when he stood there like that?

"I feel safe." He told her simply, hoping she would be somewhat pleased with his answer.

"Oh. I see." She paused, and finally removed her hands from his eyes, bringing them around his waist in an embrace from behind. She pulled him closer towards her and buried her face in his back.

Edward only feared the tears he thought would fall from her eyes.

But there was no wetness that soaked through his shirt, only the stifled giggles of the young blonde woman he knew so well.

"Are you laughing?" He asked her, his voice sounding almost insulted.

"Yes," She told him with her muffled voice. There was no reason to hide the truth when it was so obvious. She was more then thrilled that he felt safe here in her dream house.

Despite the fact it looked more like a nightmare rather then a dream.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" He asked, pulling away from her hug and turning to face her. Her head was downcast as she continued her fits of joyful giggles. "Did I say something funny? You asked Winry!" He didn't understand the humor in this and it pissed him off ten-times more that she wasn't even letting him in on her personal joke.

"I'm so glad!" She finally exclaimed, wrapping her arms his neck and falling into his chest. The action was surprising and knocked the poor man off his feet. He fell onto the dusty wooden floor with a loud crash, the pain of the fall bearable considering his situation.

"Why…?" He asked with a strained voice. Winry's death-like grip was not to be taken likely it seemed.

She eased up on her hug and pulled back, her sapphire eyes gazing meaningfully into his tawny ones.

"Because Ed…" She told him in a whisper, leaning her forehead onto his. "It may not seem like it…but this old, broken down place is my dream house. That's my secret…no one knows that but you and me now." She quietly laughed at the reddish tint that found its way to the young man's cheeks.

"So this is your dream house?" He repeated, removing his eyes from their seemingly locked gaze. She nodded slowly.

"I know it isn't my house…and most likely it never will be. But," She paused and sighed happily. "It makes me happy that you feel safe here, just like I do." She gave a sweet laugh and removed herself from the former state alchemist, holding out her hand for him when she rose from her feet.

When he took it, her knees buckled from his weight and strained to pull him to his feet. She laughed at herself for becoming more of a girl and less of an equal to the outstanding past soldier.

As Edward brushed the dust from his pants and back Winry took the moment of silence to properly get a look at Edward, to notice how he had grown-up.

She knew she was in love him, she had admitted that fact on the train back to Rush Valley ages ago it seemed. She sighed, remembering all the things Edward had done that shone in her mind like his determination, his pride, and most importantly his compassion and kindness. He was one of a kind, and even though he probably doubted himself like no other person to ever walk this earth…Winry knew different. She liked to think she knew what he was capable of, which was, she realized, everything.

"Winry?" He called her name, breaking her out of her thoughts. She blinked back into reality, back into the present and looked deeply at the man that stood before. The man that had came against the odds and got back what was taken from him in the nonsense that was equivalent exchange.

"Yes." Winry answered, she tore her eyes from his being to look at his face, a warm smile gracing his features. She grinned in return. She loved when he smiled.

"Is there anything else here you'd like to show me?" He wondered. Looking up at the grand two-sided staircase that adorned the front parlor that lead obviously to the upper floors. A child-like curiosity seemed to overtake him as he stared up at it.

"Would you like to see the pond?" She asked, looking towards to door. Her bad feelings of guilt quickly returned and Edward silently made sure that one day he would return to explore the rest of the house. It was oddly calling to him in a strange way.

"Sure thing." He said, holding out his hand for her to lead him.

She took it gladly and led him out the door as Edward closed it behind him. She skipped lightly down the porch steps and pulled him towards the back of the house, stopping suddenly and once again causing the alchemist to bump into her accidentally. She barely noticed it as she leaned back into him, her eyes looking over the scenery.

"It's so much bigger then the pond by," She paused, thinking it was best to choose her words carefully. "Our house."

"It is." Edward agreed, nodding. He noticed that he gave ownership of the house to the both of them when in truth it really belonged to neither. It was Pinako's alone really, but that fact could just be over looked.

"I want to…" She drifted off and pressed herself closer towards him. Edward's eyes widened as he waited for her to finish her statement.

"You want to what?" He finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Let's go home." She instead said with a sigh. She would have to tell him those private thoughts another day.

And she swore to herself she would too.

"We can't just yet." Edward told her dejectedly as they made their way back down the path towards town. Winry stopped, and retraced her steps as if she had forgotten something important that she had left at the house. Unfortunately nothing came to mind.

"Why did I forget something?" She looked over his shoulder back at the house, almost as if the forgotten object would just be sitting there, waving at her.

"We need to finish the errands!" He told her hoarsely, now suddenly wishing he were back at the Rockbell house, curled up, and sleeping. He was just tired so suddenly, like the house adventure was enough for one day.

And then the memory of Erin and her plans for the Elric and Rockbell marriage…

Edward cursed and spat out a bit of the periodic table beneath his breath, remembering something unnecessary.

"Right!" Winry snapped, and it seemed to Edward that she too were lost in her own thoughts. He cocked an eyebrow almost as if he expected her to just come out and say what she was thinking.

Like hell he was going to do anything like that.

Ladies first, as they say.

"We can go tomorrow. I'm worn-out." She confessed and Edward gave her a disappointed face, hiding the fact he was thinking the exact same thing. The walked slowly back down the path in silence and back into town. They gave no notice to anyone who happened to pass them by and the same could be said as they made their long way back up the dirt road to the house.

When they entered the home, Edward flung himself upon the sofa and watched as Winry crashed next to him, her head hitting his shoulder casually. They sighed deeply and just about dozed off into their own little dream world when Winry's attention perked and her head rose.

"Where are Granny and Al?" She asked Edward as if he had been home all this time.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" He shrugged at her question and lifted himself off the couch; getting ready to head upstairs and take a nice, long nap in bed.

Winry, with a sudden new burst of energy, searched the house for a sign of the missing two. After barely a minute, she spotted the note written in Alphonse's handwriting. Apparently, Pinako had grown tired of waiting for the two and took Al into town with her.

Winry suddenly felt extremely useless.

"We're all alone again…" Winry told him.

"I want to sleep now…" Edward remarked dryly in return.

"Good to know, me too." She replied as the two shuffled their feet up their stairs. They stopped in front of Winry's room and gazed at each other for a moment and sighed.

Neither one of them would have admitted the regret of leaving the other alone. They just felt this strange need to be with each other…even if it was only for a little longer.

As long as they were together…that's all that matter really.

_"Never mind." They spoke in unison and smiled, returning back downstairs to make a fresh pot of coffee to wake them up a bit._


	4. If You're Doing All Right

_Hey all! I finished up my homework for tonight so I thought I'd start on chapter four of Beautiful World. I was inspired by awesome fanfictions, fanart…and an e-mail from Vic Mignogna…_

_**Pieces of Hope asks**__: Are you an Ed and Winry fan? Just wondering…_

_**Vic answers: **__Yes... I am very much an Ed & Winry fan. I think Ed needs to wake up and grab Winry before she gets away!_

_And I agree! So enjoy the next chapter of…_

_Beautiful World!_

* * *

**Beautiful World**

Chapter Four: If You're Doing All Right

**_If one of my wishes were to come true…_**

Winry lounged on the couch, yawning loudly. Of course it wasn't with sleepiness but with boredom, complete and downright boredom. She looked up over at Edward, who sat at the desk she and Pinako had bought for him. He leaned his head on his hand as he stared down at the book he was either reading or writing; from where she was she couldn't tell.

He picked up his pen, groaned loudly, and switched positions. He now covered his face with his hands, the end of his pen pressing into his cheek. Winry got up and stood beside him, unnoticed.

She grinned and softly put her hand on his back, moving it up and down, soothing him in her way. "Ed, why don't I get you a fresh cup?" She asked sweetly, picking up the red mug Edward had claimed as his.

He mumbled something and nodded. She squeezed the mug thoughtfully as she turned away from him and headed into the kitchen, now only hearing the scratching of Edward's pen on his paper. She smiled, glad he found his muse.

She turned the stove on and reheated the now cold pot of coffee. She placed the mug on the table and walked to the kitchen entrance, staring out into the living room, and to the furiously writing Edward. She laughed softly and turned back, waiting a few more minutes before taking the pot off the stove and refilling the former state alchemist's cup. It was the perfect temperature she thought blissfully as she brought it back to him.

When she returned to him, he quickly glanced up at her, his golden eyes studying her cerulean ones.

"Thanks." He said roughly, as he turned away from her. His eyes now scanning over the words he had just written down.

Winry's curiosity got the best of her. "Is that a journal entry Ed?" She asked softly as she went back to her place on the couch. She stared up at the ceiling with racing thoughts as she waited for his answer.

"No, it's an epic novel that will surely win over all the reviewers and its readers." He said with a laugh, seeing how utterly stupid and hopeful it sounded. It was barely forty pages long and he was already planning for book signings and awards.

Yeah Ed, he thought dejectedly, keep dreaming.

"Seriously? Is it about alchemy?" She wondered, "Cause I thought that was your only love!" She exclaimed jokingly.

"Well, yeah...it is." He mumbled, flipping through a few of his pages, "But then again, I don't think that was my point..." He told her off-handly, like it wasn't all that important.

Winry thought over his words a moment before she spoke, "Can I hear some?" She asked interested. Even if Edward's letters to her were simple, she loved the way he wrote to her, like it kind of let her into his heart, just a little bit.

She loved everything about him.

"I dunno. It's really no good Winry." He said in protest. Winry would be honest with him if it sucked and he really wasn't ready for that kind of critiquing.

"I won't say a thing…I just wanna hear it." She paused for a minute. "Is it action adventure? Or romance?" She now wondered. "Science-fiction?" She made a strange face.

"Probably a bit of everything." He stared down at the words more before he found himself reading them aloud to her.

"_Do you ever feel incomplete or lost? I had felt that way most of my life, looking for something I had no idea if it existed or not. I had not a family. No mother to comfort me and no father to lead me towards the path of becoming a man. I was left alone to find that certain way myself…I may still be traveling it now…_" he trailed off and looked over at Winry who seemed deep in thought.

"So…?" He questioned, suddenly finding her opinion of it most important, something that seemed lacking almost a moment ago.

"It's so sad." She said off-handedly. "Is it an autobiography?"

"Maybe…but not really." He told her in return. He closed the book and sat beside her on the couch. They sat there together for a few moments in silence before Winry turned to look at him, her eyes bright.

"Do you get bored?" She asked suddenly, he turned to look at her, his amber eyes smothering with something she couldn't name.

"What do you mean?" He asked in return, noticing her closeness but refusing to move away.

"I mean, after all that adventure and danger in the big world outside of Resembool…do you get bored living here with me and having a normal life." She blushed, finding the way she worded her statement slightly more meaningful then she intended it to be.

"Not really. I mean you were bored before right? It's not like I enjoyed going out and fighting to the death every day." He said sharply, hoping that was the end of this pointless conversation. Winry had a way of making things bigger then they needed to be.

This peacefulness was his life now, he understood it and found no problem with it, even if he did feel lost from time to time.

Winry nodded and then looked over at the closed notebook. "Well, then do you find it hard to write that novel from an older man's point of view?" This question was just as random as the last. He looked at her, his eyebrow cocked in wonder and maybe even amusement.

"What makes you think he's an old guy?" Edward asked her, slightly peeved. He had meant to write as a boy finally stepping into the true light of manhood, not as some old geezer who had been there for ages.

"Just they way it's worded," She said lightly, looking down at her hands. "I mean not a really old guy, just like some guy maybe in his late twenties or something…I dunno. Just older then you Ed." She sighed, annoyed with herself. "You need more life experience to write like that."

"MORE LIFE EXPERIENCE?" Edward shouted. He rose to his feet; his cheeks flushed red with anger. "I think I've had just about enough life experience for one life time, FOR ANYONE'S LIFE TIME FOR THAT MATTER…" He sighed, running his hand through his bangs and walked away. He was fed up with this situation, fed up with Winry maybe.

"You aren't an adult Ed, no matter how many terrible things you've been through!" Winry shouted, following Edward out of the room. She grabbed onto his hand and turned him to face her, tears threatening to escape from her eyes.

"Damn, why are you crying?" He asked, his tone softening. She groaned and released him from her grasp.

"I'm not crying yet." She said softly as her small hands tightened into fists at her sides. She looked back at him quickly and wiped at her eyes incase one tear had fallen, unnoticed.

"Yeah." He said, displeased. He looked over her, studying her in a way he normally would not have. She seemed different, more grown up...even if she was still the same cry baby he has always known...

And that thought scared him.

"Let's make believe that never happened, okay?" She asked of him, her voice light and pleading. She saw him nod once and then turn away from her, like he had given up the war too easily, but she took no mind towards that.

"Ya know…" Edward suddenly started. Winry looked up at him, her eyes wide in wonder. "I wish I could make believe everything in life, like I used to. And then…" He tightened his hands, a feeling of anger and desire filling him.

"And then when it's all over," Winry said, as she gently grabbed one of Edward's strong hands, breaking his anger. He looked at her strangely, thinking there was no way she could possible know what he was thinking, feeling. "You can open your eyes and your Mom would still be alive and your Dad never had left your family and everything in life would be perfect and happy and simple." She sighed as she forced open his fist, intertwining her fingers with his.

Edward laughed, "That sounds like some kind of sick fairy tale."

"For some people it's a reality." She told him lightly. "It still could be your reality too, Ed."

"How is that even possible?" Edward asked gently, taking a step closer to Winry, his tawny eyes interlocked with her azure ones.

Winry gently placed her hand upon Edward's chest, as she looked up at him and studied his strong, mature features, her words were momentarily taken from her.

"Winry?" He called and she pulled away from him, laughing at her foolishness. That was too close, way too close. This was her only thought as she walked into the kitchen.

"Never mind," She laughed brightly. "What do you want for dinner?"

Edward winced as he followed behind her, knowing it would be his duty to cheer her up after somehow bring her down. Despite how annoying the task way, he wanted her to be happy.

"I dunno…stew!" He shouted excitedly as he ran passed her towards the icebox. He opened it and peered inside, falsely saddened by its nearly empty contents.

"Not enough to make it huh?" Winry asked from behind him, trying to move past her sullen mood. "Well that's just as well, considering it's too late to make it."

"Is not." Edward snapped.

"Have you ever made stew yourself, Ed?" She shook her head in annoyance. "It takes hours if you want to make it properly with all the right ingredients!" She shouted, frustrated with the disbelief upon the man's face.

"Jeez," She said under her breath. "You act like such a kid sometimes."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!

"Do not!!!"

"WHY ARE WE FIGHTING LIKE THIS?" Winry shouted, suddenly feeling the urge to pull out her hair.

And Edward grinned.

"You feel better now right?" He asked, poking her shoulder.

"What?" She asked, slapping his hand away.

"DOOO YOOOOOU FEEEEEL BEHHHHTUUUURRR?" He asked, making a weird face and poking her shoulder again. She may have felt a little lighter sure, but that happiness was now weighed down by a deep, dark annoyance.

"Oh yeah, so much thanks!" She said brightly, then following it with a quick whack with her magic wench.

"WHERE DID YOU PULL THAT FROM?" He demanded to know; one hand pointing at the object while the other soothed the rising sore on the side of his head.

She purposely leaned in close, her light pink lips inches from his. She wanted to get a rise out of him and she knew she could do it just as well as any other girl.

"Shh…" She whispered, running a finger down his chest. "It's a secret." She quietly laughed as she walked away from the dazed Edward. As it were he was still her best friend but that didn't make him any less of a man and if teased the right way they almost all reacted the very same…

Completely out of it.

He stood there, frozen, for at least another minute or so until he heard the front door slam.

"We're home!" Alphonse's chipper voice called. The young man somewhat stumbled into the kitchen with his arms full of groceries.

Edward awoke out of his stupor to help his brother set the various items down.

"You've been gone awhile, huh?" Edward asked as he looked through each bag, noting the foods he'd like to have later on in the evening.

"I suppose." Alphonse replied, taking items out and setting them on the table. "But Granny called for a cab so it made the trip faster." The boy smiled brightly at his brother.

"OH HO HO...and how was your afternoon…?" And suddenly his _other_ brother, the darker Alphonse, seemed to appear from nowhere.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edward asked, his voice deep and seething. Just what was Alphonse implying anyway?

"Did you score?" He rose his eyebrows up and down a moment before his character broke and he erupted in laughter.

"AL!"

"Just kidding!" He laughed through his words.

"Al would never say that! Who are you…?" Edward asked, weird questions flying out all over the poor young boy's joke.

"Jeez Brother, I'm not a little kid anymore. I do know what happens when a man and woman get together…" Alphonse rolled his eyes, the common fact of human nature beating itself over the red-faced Edward.

"Yes, they talk and then the stork brings a little baby all bundled up."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Yes…" Edward said, his face beat red and downcast.

"Good…" Alphonse replied slowly, his worry over his older brother's mental state intensified.

"I didn't get anywhere with her…as much as I'd like to…" Edward's face drained of its unusual scarlet color, he pulled a chair out and sat down at the table, his head rested in his hands as he stared at the patterns of wood.

"Well at least you've admitted that you want her." Alphonse said, nearly thankfully. That fact that Edward had finally stopped denying his feelings was a good step in the right direction.

"I love her." Edward whispered.

"I know." Alphonse said as he patted his older brother on the back. "And she loves you too…"

"She isn't foolish enough to love me…"

Alphonse didn't reply. He didn't feel like fighting Edward's statement, a statement both he and Winry would probably disagree with.

"How is Winry?" He instead asked, hoping to change the subject if only a bit.

"I think…" Edward said as he looked up towards the ceiling…

_"She's doing all right."_


	5. Beautiful Boy

_When I started this chapter it was November 18, 2007, a day before my play auditions. I wrote this to get my mind off of it…_

_Thank you for your reviews and I pray you'll love the next installment!_

* * *

**Beautiful World**

Chapter Five: Beautiful Boy

**_If one of my wishes were to come true…_**

"Who's all right?" Winry asked lightly as she walked into the kitchen. Alphonse looked up brightly at her, as Edward turned away, red in the face.

"You are!" Alphonse pointed dramatically, purposely trying to anger his bother. Edward grunted and walked to the kitchen table, pulling the chair out violently and taking a seat. He mumbled something incoherent under his breath and sighed.

"Yup! I'm perfectly fine!" Winry chirped as she took a seat beside Edward. His gaze didn't leave the lovely patterns on the table.

Alphonse's look went from one person to the other in disbelief. The tension, both sexual and romantic was choking. He would hate to be one of them right about now.

"Well, I guess I'll make sandwiches for dinner since it's already so late." Winry told the both of them, but something seemed off with the way she said it. It was almost like she was forcing herself move. Alphonse wondered if his brother had noticed her voice as well. He took a quick glance at Edward whose eyes had changed from annoyed to concerned.

Alphonse smirked as he gracefully walked out of the kitchen. It was time Edward finally did something about Winry…

"Hey Brother why are you looking at Winry with those eyes?" Alphonse asked before he scurried like a rat right out of the room.

Edward's concern vanished in an instant and he darted up, quickly forgetting all those years of anguish trying to bring Alphonse's body back, thinking only of his demise.

_Never again would he talk…_

"Ed…" Winry called out softly, breaking him out of his murderous thoughts. He looked back at her and his heart pounded every second harder he gazed into her eyes. He didn't even mean to at first but she was calling out to him in her own way, beckoning him, and alluring him.

"I wanted to know…" Winry asked as she took a step closer to him, she knew the bond between the two of them was strong enough to handle the greatest distance but was it strong enough to handle the intimacy they now had a chance to grasp? She looked away for a moment, her confidence draining.

"Wanted to know what?" He asked, slightly harsher then she expected. She looked up at him, nearly ready to cry until she saw the pink tinting his cheeks, nose, and ears. He looked so utterly adorable…_so_ much of what she wanted.

"Do you ever think of…or maybe…um…" She lost it. She sighed, hating herself for building up all the assurance and letting it slip away so easily.

_Do you ever think of whom you'll spend the rest of your life with?_ She wished to ask.

_Yes, of course Winry, you._ She hoped he'd answer.

It was only wishful thinking naturally, but at the moment it was all she really had. She let out a quick sob before she turned sharply and ran out of the kitchen from the back door. She let her feet take her wherever the wanted to bring her.

She wondered what Edward was doing as she ran, wondered if he felt the need to chase after her. She didn't look back, mentally covered her ears to hide the sounds that moved around her.

Everything was silent as her thoughts started to rapidly jump at her.

She needed to be at home. She needed to improve her mechanic skills. She needed to be stronger for Granny. She needed to tell Edward her feelings.

There was no way she could do any of those things now. The house seemed like a warm glowing spot by the time Winry slowed to catch her breath. She looked down at her bare feet and cursed at the blisters she expected to see the next morning.

It didn't really matter though.

She slowly walked to a familiar tree and sat beneath it. The moon hung right above it and it's light shone through the spots in between the leaves. She smiled warmly as she gazed up at it.

"Hey Mom, are you listening? It's me Winry." She spoke aloud towards the moon. The wind blew gently after she said this, almost as if answering her.

"You remember Edward Elric right? That's a silly question I know but I just wanted to make sure." She laughed lightly and then wiped at her eyes, hoping to stop the tears before the slipped down her cheek. "I really love him a lot Mom. I remember you telling me that the Elric boys would be plenty to handle if I ever decided to fall in love with one of them…well I've gone and done it." Winry bit her lip, she wasn't even sure if it was her mother who had said that to her or Pinako. It was a heartbreaking thought.

"Well anyway!" She said, her urge to cry breaking her voice. "I wanted to tell you that I love you and that I hope you're still watching over me!" She now whispered her final prayers to her mother and leaned back on the trunk of the tree, letting the tender breeze ease her into sleep.

"Winry where did you go?" She heard a familiar voice call out to her. It was deep and familiar.

"Winry, damn it I'm sorry I snapped at you!" The voice called again, digging deeper and deeper into her unconscious, pulling her out of it.

"Edward?" She suddenly found herself back in the world of the waking and gazed around half-dazed. She wasn't dreaming his voice, she knew that much.

"Damn, there you are!" Edward cursed as she slumped beside her in a heap. "I've been looking all over for you." He massaged his temples and then, surprisingly, smiled. "I'm glad you're okay." He placed his hand atop her head and ruffled her hair a bit.

Winry looked over him, he looked tried, older, and more mature then she had ever seen him before. She suddenly found herself falling more in love with him, more so then she imagined possible. She took a deep breath and moved closer to him, her lips inches away from his neck and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I can't seem to let you know my feelings…" She whispered unexpectedly. Her warm breath sent shivers up Edward's spine. His eyes widened at her words as he looked down at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, the words barely let themselves out of his throat. Could it mean her feeling for him? That one question kept repeating itself over and over in his mind.

"I can't tell you." She said apologetically. "I want to but I don't think it's time yet." She looked up at him and smiled. A shimmer of hope that wasn't found in her before now sparkled in her blue eyes. Edward smiled too.

"Maybe you already know." She quietly laughed and ran her fingers through his golden locks, spots glistened more then other in the light of the moon as she moved closer to him then before. Her eyes narrowed in a fiery emotion as she slid her hand down from his hair to his face and from there to his firm chest. Edward was never bulky but so obviously defined to drove some woman who saw him to their knees.

But he never once noticed.

_Never once…_

Winry knew he could be conceited, but that came with the price of being male. He knew of his good looks, but somehow didn't. He didn't see himself the way she saw him.

She saw him as a beautiful boy growing into an ever more beautiful man.

She gazed up into his eyes and could see the wonder and shyness that played across his face. Never before had she seen this look on him before. She had seen almost all the expressions of Edward Elric, but this one was new and she was going to make sure she would be the only one here after to see this look as well.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she backed away slightly and rested her head on his chest, letting his rhythm of his heart numb her senses.

"Nothing." He told this to her rather calmly and she smiled, hoping her felt comfortable with her being like this with him. She wanted to be like this with him forever. She never wanted to stop…of course this feeling was juvenile and she realized this but it didn't mean a thing right now, under this tree, alone in the dark of the night.

"I'm glad." She grabbed his right arm and pulled it in front of her. She gazed at it, running her fingers down the flesh of it. Where there was once automail now beat a pure limb with veins and blood. It wasn't magic but alchemy that had achieved this…

But maybe not even that…maybe it was a miracle.

She brought her lips to his hand and softly kissed his palm.

"Why kiss there?" She thought she heard him whisper. She turned and looked up at him, his golden eyes calling to her. She inched closer, his lips begging for hers…

So close now…

"There you guys are!" Alphonse's innocent voice called as he shined the light he was holding over them. Winry was now sitting beside Edward, and they looked as if they had been doing nearly nothing a moment before. "Granny's getting worried so it's probably time we headed back." He smiled as he made his way back up the street.

Winry got up and slowly walked up the road, the cuts on her feet starting to get to her. Edward shook his head and grabbed her shoulder stopping her.

"Here." He said as he bent down, motioning her to climb upon his back.

"Oh, no I couldn't." He seemed so normal, as if they hadn't been centimeters away from a kiss only moments ago. She started up the road again, refusing to think about the past but Edward seemed determined for her piggyback ride.

"You can and you will." He ordered. "Let's go." He suddenly stood up, grabbed her arms and brought them around his neck, naturally she swung her legs around and he caught them in between his arms and sides.

And off they went…

She barely held up a fight.

"That was really close." She breathed into the air and Edward looked up towards the star-filled sky.

"It was." He faked a laugh. "It's a good thing Al came along when he did…otherwise…"

"Otherwise…" Winry repeated slowly. Otherwise that wall would have been broken, a bridge would have been crossed…

There was no otherwise, they both noticed after a while but would never say aloud. They both wanted it, practically needed it from one another. But it wasn't right…

They were supposed to be the best of friends; they were never supposed to cross the bridge, never break down that wall.

But everything was starting to crumble in front of them. They wanted to believe they weren't ready to meet on the other side yet, but they were…they were ready to start a new future in a new beautiful world…

But a dark fear plagued their way…

"Hey why are you guys so quiet back there?" Alphonse asked as he slowed his pace to meet up with his brother. Winry kept her face downcast; wanting to fall into a deep sleep hoping tomorrow would bring a new hope or an answer prayer.

Edward on the other hand laughed, "She's heavy on my lungs, makes it hard to talk." And suddenly everything she was feeling shattered away and the magic wrench somehow and flown into her hand and crashed into the side of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Edward shouted, as he turned slightly at the rapidly hell-bent girl.

"YOU JUST CALLED ME FAT!" She screamed at him again, making a tight fist with her hand and punching him atop the head. "YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M GUNNA LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT!" She repeated this attack at least five times over, making sure she got her point across.

"I SAID YOU WERE HEAVY YOU BITCH WHY DON'T YOU CLEAN OUT YOUR EARS!" He retorted with a laugh as he walked passed his brother and back up the road.

"WHEN YOU ACTUALLY BECOME A MAN I'LL TAKE YOUR ADVICE!" She cackled at his red ears and pulled at them. "Poor whittle Ed has got rwed ears!" She laughed again as he threw ten thousand more offensive things at her.

Oh she didn't care though. She always won!

And of course Alphonse took note that the entire time they fought Edward never let Winry go…

_Good for him._


	6. Let Me Sleep By Your Side

_Hey, I find my summary really boring and it doesn't seem to be attracting many readers. As actual readers of the fanfiction yourself, if you can help me out I'd be so happy! _

_I'd be really appreciative, but you don't have to!_

_I realize that half the stories on here for FMA are angst…why must I be happy? _

_Just kiddin'! (By the way, when Ed mentions chick flicks, I believe I called them "Gushy, romantic movies" In the manga Ed says that __he saw a MOVIE in which you could cook leather and eat it__ (WHEN LING WAS STILL LING!!!) I'm only saying this because I know someone will review and say "There are no movies in the FMA world!"…Well, there you go…if you review me and say that I will beat you.)_

_Please enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

**Beautiful World**

Chapter Six: Let Me Sleep By Your Side

**_If one of my wishes were to come true…_**

It didn't take the trio long to make it back to the house. Pinako had already left for bed and the group thought the peacefulness of the home was oddly contenting. Winry smiled and unconsciously snuggled into Edward's shoulder.

"Home sweet home." He murmured as he set the girl down on the couch. She grinned blissfully and nodded, their argument from earlier already dead and buried. A new one would take its place eventually, but for now it was just quiet time.

Edward scratched the back of his head bashfully as Winry continued her happy gaze towards him. He laughed nervously and looked away. Coughing, he spoke "I'm gunna go up to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." And off he went.

Winry looked behind her and sighed dejectedly. Alphonse glanced her direction and softly smiled in response.

"You know Winry since we got here we haven't had a real good chance to talk." He smiled sadly, the fact true and sad but he was willing to distance himself if only to further his brother's chances in finally winning Winry as his own.

"That's true Al, I'm really sorry." She took the boy's hand and patted it thoughtfully, no tension to it, no awkwardness. It felt like two best friends sitting together just simply enjoying each other's company. She never felt like this with Edward, there was always that hint of unease, the secrets they both held crawling its way in between them.

"You know Winry," Alphonse started, he gazed up at the ceiling as Winry simply smiled in response. "My brother loves you."

Winry laughed. Of course he did, just like Al did. They were the best of friends, despite the tension filled feelings. She forcefully smiled and nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't doubt it!"

"Really?" Alphonse asked in return, surprised by her answer. But his look of surprise slowly faded away, being replaced by a look of disappointment. Of course she didn't believe what he really meant, that was something for Edward to tell her.

"Um hmm! Well, I'm gunna go up to bed!" She said cheerfully as she rose up from the couch. "I think we should talk more tomorrow, okay?" She nodded once to reassure herself more then Alphonse and bounded up the stairs.

Alphonse gave a frustrated sigh as he rolled his eyes and yawned. As much as he wanted his brother and his best friend together the process of_ getting_ them there was _getting_ on his nerves and he was _getting_ sleepy.

"They're taking it too slow." Pinako's voice said from the kitchen.

Alphonse perked with the shock of her voice. "Granny? I thought you were in bed."

The old woman laughed and took a puff of her pipe, which supposedly she was to stop smoking. "I've got something planned for those two…I'm gunna be dead before they admit anything to each other…"

"Granny!" Alphonse exclaimed, slightly angered by her statement.

"Ah, Al…it's fact but I won't talk about it much…" She drifted off and took another puff of her pipe. "Anyway, I went to see Bell today." She said with a smirk.

"Bell, the crazy matchmaker lady that lives in the end of town? When did you have time for that?" He asked, somewhat confused. He sighed, feeling the tinges of utter defeat in every corner of this house.

"She came up and said hello while you were talking with the doctor." Pinako grinned something evil and turned around. "Oh if only tomorrow would come just a little bit faster…"

That smirk did not go unnoticed but he was too tired to bring it up, too tried to even move in fact, and slowly he fell into a deep sleep right there on the couch…

And all the while…

Winry turned in every which direction on her bed. She was tired yet sleep did not feel like gracing her.

She was feeling lonely.

Which was a new and strange feeling. Normally, she always slept alone, that of course didn't include old Den who took her spot at the end of the bed. She stared up blankly and imagined the stars the rested just above her rooftop…she counted them like people would count sheep.

But it didn't help in the slightest.

A thought of getting up to work on some automail crossed her mind, and even though she needed to get work done, needed to perfect her craft, this wasn't the time to be thinking of that…

And then the ping of realization struck her.

It was him again!

It was always him!

She pushed the covers off of her and rubbed Den once on the head before heading out to his bedroom. She didn't hear Alphonse come up so she felt like she didn't need to hold back anything that she might ask of Edward, a lingering thought plauging her mind, dying to be released.

She stood outside the door and ran her fingers through her long blonde locks to straighten them, following this action by adjusting the white nightgown she was so used to wearing.

She was nothing special but the little things always helped.

She opened the door and slid in, quickly shutting it behind her.

Just as she thought, Alphonse wasn't in bed yet. She smiled as she crept over towards Edward, his sleeping form covered in moonlight. She looked over him in astonishment...

He was so beautiful.

Winry wanted to see Edward always look this peaceful…

She cringed as she woke him out of it, but her need for his companionship was beating over her desire to gaze at him longer.

"Wha…?" He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He blinked until she came clearly into view in the moonlight.

Whatever she wanted it was probably going to be hard to resist.

"Ed…I wanted to ask you something…" Winry started as she kneeled down beside the bed. Edward's eyes followed her actions, completely locked on her.

"What is it?" Slowly he started to wake as he realized that normally Winry wouldn't go walking into his room in the middle of the night. "Are you okay?"

"Yea…I just wanted to know if I could…" Slowly her nerve was starting to drain. Was she always this cowardly?

No she was Winry Rockbell…

She could do this…

"If I could sleep next to you tonight!" Her hands clenched together into tight fists and she closed her eyes. She waited for the decline…

But there was no response.

She cracked open one eye and then slowly she blinked to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing.

Edward was smiling warmly, his hand reaching for hers. "Though I don't understand why…uh, I won't ask. But we're best friends so I guess there's no problem." She took it and he raised the blanket above their heads as she slipped in beside him.

As she settled next to him she had realized that she had never felt so comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time.

He had turned over on his side and didn't face her. She wondered why as she lay flat on her back and as perfectly straight as she could, as a means to not touch him.

Was he really all that fine with her sleeping next to him? She sighed as she closed her eyes and began to think of good things…but her eyes slowly opened again and her head turned, making herself stare at his back…

There it was again, always facing her. She felt a bit crazy for loving and hating a person's back. She slowly raised her hand to it and trailed her fingers along his spine, making him tense slightly but then relaxing back into sleep. Feeling a bit more daring, she moved her hand below his shoulder and moved closer until her cheek pressed gently up against him. She felt his steady breathing and the warmth of his body against hers and slowly but surely she let herself let go, falling into a dream that she probably wouldn't remember the next day…

"Damn it Winry, wake up!" A demanding voice called to her in her dream. Wherever she was it was dark and cold. The warm she had felt only moments ago seemed to have disappeared.

"Damn it Winry…I said get up!" And suddenly she started shaking, shaking, and shaking until she was back into the waking world.

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Emergency!" He barked as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door.

"Edward what is…" He held his hand over her mouth and put a finger to his lips. She rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement as he pulled her out of the room towards her own. It was farther down the hall where no ears could be listening without their knowledge.

He slammed the door shut behind them and pulled her towards the bed. He sat her down and quickly ran his hand through his bangs, pacing the floor nervously.

"Edward Elric what is the matter with you?" Winry asked, her voice low and seething. She hated being left in the dark.

"Clark and Prudence are what's wrong with me!" He harshly whispered as he waved his arms about. He groaned as he threw himself face down onto her bed.

Winry raised an eyebrow in wonder as her mind raced back to think why those names sounded so familiar.

It clicked. "Oh from school? Did they come to visit?" She smiled warmly, not getting why Edward was in so much distress.

"No they came to marry us." His voice was muffled but Winry heard every word.

"WHAT?" She screamed, grabbing his lose ponytail and pulling him upward. He hissed in pain as she dropped him, finding taking her anger and surprise out him was useless.

"What?" She said again, this time just a tad bit calmer.

"That crazy bitch Bell made a MATCH for us…" Edward said as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head where the hair was pulled. He flinched as Winry suddenly had her wrench in hand.

"Why did she do that? WHAT ARE WE GUNNA DO? I can't marry Clark!" She fumed as she gripped the tool tighter. "I don't love him at all! I barely know him!" She looked to Edward desperately. Hoping he could have an answer, find the path to get them out of this.

"Yea…" It was the only thing he could think to say.

"Yea? Are you kidding me? _YEA_? EDWARD THINK OF SOMETHING!" She shouted, hitting him roughly against the side of his head with her wrench.

"Damn you! How can I possibly think of something when you are constantly hitting my head?" He shouted in return, holding the sore spot with his hand.

"Because I'm scared!" She retorted.

And that silenced them both.

"Why are you scared?" He asked, curious. He didn't find the situation scary, it was sure as hell an annoying son of bitch, but not scary. He sighed as he tried to think of it from her perspective, finding it difficult.

"Because what if we can't get out of this?" She told him softly, "If Granny says yes then _I_ can't break the matchmaker's contract."

Edward bit his lip; Pinako actually had no claim over him, he wasn't her kin. But he refused to let that man down there get Winry, especially when she was feeling like this, trapped and scared.

He needed to think of something fast…

He wanted to see her smiling face…

That special one, the one just for him…

His eyes widened as a plan started to form in the corners of his mind, he shrugged finding it a little out of character for himself but it was the only thing he could think of at the moment…

It was better then..._yea_.

"Okay- I do have an idea…" He told her hesitantly. "It's a little weird but I'm pretty sure it will work."

"What is it?" She looked up at him, her eyes hopeful and full of that unending light.

"We'll tell them we're getting married!" He said with a grin and gave her thumbs up. She nearly fell over in shock and that unending light went out.

"What the hell kind of answer is that supposed to be?" She shook her head in disappointment. "All of a sudden we just go downstairs and tell Granny and Al, 'Oh yea and by the way we're engaged! Oh wait, not really!' Are you on something?"

He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Calm down and let me do all the talking." He winked and walked towards her wardrobe. He opened it and grinned. "Pick out a real good Sunday dress and meet me in the hall!"

Winry blinked as Edward flew out of her room. This was so unlike him. Normally anything like this would put him in the lowest of moods. But he was treating it like a game…

Maybe she should too then…

She grinned to herself, putting light on the situation. It couldn't be all that bad she thought as she pulled out her favorite dress and held it up against her. "Okay Ed, here I come!"

But was there a chance that Edward wasn't as one minded as he let himself off to be?

Of course…

Edward slammed the door shut behind him as he slid across the floor to the trunk he used as a wardrobe. He threw it open hastily and threw his desired clothing items behind him in a pile on the floor.

How the hell was he supposed to be someone's fiancé when he sort of skipped the whole dating process in general? He had no idea how to act, other then those gushy, romantic movies that Winry made him watch with her when they went into town on occasion and one was playing. She always cried and he normally fell asleep, in turn receiving a whack on the head.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember at least some scene in one of those movies with a guy and girl…how they acted…

Unfortunately the only memory from a movie coming to mind was the fact that you could cook a leather shoe and eat it for nutrition. He cringed at the memory of being inside a homunculus' stomach and shook the thought away.

"Never mind that crap Ed." He said aloud to himself as he stripped down to his undergarments. "Think!" He cheered himself on as he pulled his pants up to his waist, buttoning the top.

"Maybe…the way Mustang…GOD NO!" Edward slapped himself across the face for even daring to think of something so low. No matter which way you looked at it, there was no way he was going to treat Winry the way Mustang treated those girls he liked to see on occasion…

He pulled his white collared shirt off the ground and slipped it on, leaving the last three buttons unfastened as he proceeded to his socks and the remainder of his garments.

When he had put together a look he believed to be successful he fell back on the bed and sighed, his hair falling into his eyes. He blew the stray strands away and rubbed his face in attempts to gain ideas…but something else popped into his mind. He sat up rubbed the area around his chin and mouth, his eyes widening in horror.

After thinking he could get away with it for so long…

He was starting to grow facial hair…

"Shit." He cursed as he threw himself off the bed to the closest mirror. He looked long and hard at himself in the mirror and stared at his face. Day by day it grew more defined and more mature, but luckily it was still years away from reaching that same definition his father had. From the day he was born he was cursed with his golden hair and eyes, but Alphonse shared this same fate and yet paid no mind. The hatred of Hohenheim not coursing through his veins as it did in Edward's.

But Alphonse's face was gentle, like their mother's. He was lucky that way. He rubbed his face again; forcing himself to admit that that blasted thing was in fact growing in. He untied the lose ponytail and ran his fingers through his hair, straightening it and tying in back in a lose braid.

He sighed, as he felt slightly more satisfied with himself.

It was back to worrying about Winry now.

He opened the door slowly and poked his head through, looking both ways for any sign of her. When the coast was clear, he took a step out and placed his hands inside his pockets. He was sure by now Alphonse and Granny were going on about how rude Edward and Winry were for making guests wait but in all honesty he didn't give a rat's ass.

"It's no skin off my nose." He said aloud to himself and sniffed in arrogance.

"Hey Ed, are you out there?" He heard Winry's voice asked softly from behind her door. He walked over and leaned in towards the door to hear her better. "Are you okay? Are you ready?" She asked from the opposite side.

"Yup." He said simply as he backed away, thinking if he stayed closer he was fall into her.

That probably wasn't the best idea right now.

She slowly opened the door and took a deep breath in. "Is this okay?" She asked, giving a slight spin.

Edward looked her over from head to toe and nodded, not finding one fault on her. The dress was simple and white yet on her it was nearly angelic, if that was the right word. Her was still up in its normal do, but tied in a more feminine way with a white ribbon she probably had kept hidden for some while. For it didn't give off the feeling of something new, yet he had never seen it on her before.

"Oh that's good!" She let out a breath she had been holding in and blew her bangs straight up to. "You could probably look a little better though…" She said, as she slapped his back to get him to stand straight. He narrowed his eyes and hissed.

"Are you joking? We're supposed to be getting married…I don't think husbands hiss at their wives." Winry laughed as she slowly moved her way past him towards the stairs.

"Oh-ha-ha-ho! I don't think husbands hiss at their wives." He mimicked in a mocking tone, receiving a blow to the head from the magic wrench he swore was not in her hand a moment ago.

But he never dared question the powers the wrench.

It could be the death of him!

"I heard that jerk! Now come on…let's get the game started!" She whispered as she waved him over to peer down the steps.

"Game?" Edward repeated, unsure of what she was talking about.

"Yup…" She nodded.

"_Loser takes the winner to wherever __**her**__ heart desires!"_


	7. I'm Looking At You

_It's been awhile, hasn't it? I was surprised to come back to here and discover the hits for this story are over 2000…I was like "Seriously?" And figured I should probably start writing again. I mean, 2000 probably means close to nothing to you readers but it means so much to me!_

_Please, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Beautiful World**

Chapter 7: I'm Looking At You

**_If one of my wishes were to come true…_**

"First one to crack obviously loses, and that will be you my dear friend." Winry's eyes narrowed evilly and quietly laughed a matching laugh.

"Tch. Yeah, right." This was Edward's reply before grabbing Winry's hand. "You better be a hell of a good actress." He smirked and then laughed loudly, nudging Winry to do the same.

She did so.

"That was a great ni…" Winry slapped him upside the head before he could finish that sentence.

"I was going to say joke." He lied through a hiss.

"Winry? Ed? Is that you guys up there?" Alphonse called, the amusement in his voice more then detectable.

"Yeah, we're coming…oh what is this?" Winry asked innocently as she reached the bottom step. Clark rose to greet her immediately while Prudence sat patiently on the couch and waited for her proper greeting from Edward.

"Miss Winry, do you remember me?" he forcefully took her hand and kissed it, an unconscious flare rose in Edward but he turned away, trying to be careful what to say around these strangers.

He couldn't break his cover.

"Clark Snow right? Did you come to visit?" Winry smile was plastered and fake, of course only Edward and Alphonse were the only one who could detect her deceit. She was oh-so good at it.

"Visit? You mean you don't know?" He asked her, his tone surprised. He held her hand tighter and pulled her closer. "Winry, you and I have been matched. As have Edward and Prudence."

Edward said nothing as he stood patiently behind Winry, waiting for their act to truly begin.

"Matched?" Winry repeated, acting as if she was unsure what that meant.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" Pinako asked her, her tone of voice mocking.

"Oh yes it would be…but…" She put her finger to her chin innocently as if she were thinking. She pouted her lips and shook her head in decline. "Oh no, that won't do." She told him, her voice light and phony.

"Excuse me?" Clark asked, ignoring Prudence's giggles of his rejection from the other side of the room.

"Well, I just don't think it's possible." Winry shook her head no once again, her façade not failing one bit. Edward just stood behind her, still as stone.

Oh, he was so going to win this game.

"W-why not?" Clark demanded to know. His tall figure towering over her, it was such a difference from Edward. Although now was not the time to tell him that.

"Well that's easy! I'm all ready engaged." She answered, clasping her hands together. Her eyes brightened like stars as she started to push herself into the act.

Now everyone other then the two actors themselves were shocked.

"TO WHO?" Clark seemed to be the only one able to speak. He was curious as to why Bell would send him to a girl already taken.

"Edward." She replied, motioning herself towards him. He smirked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her roughly towards him. Winry's eyes widened as she slammed roughly into Edward's hard chest. She could feel her heart speed up rapidly in her chest. His smile seemed to be shining.

"I've tried to behave as gentlemanly as I could," His voice almost sounded apologetic as he said this, he shook his head letting the man know that this could go on no further. "But I can no longer let you think that you can have my woman."

"Your-!" But before Winry could even finish her thought Edward had his lips to her neck, shocking the room with his public display of affection.

He pulled away and placed his chin atop of her head, his voice soft as he held her in his arms.

Oh now he was going to go in for the kill.

"Yes, you're my woman. You're the only person for me Winry. You know that. I've told you it many, many times before." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

The saucer size eyes of Edward's younger brother and Winry's grandmother were so priceless that if Edward had not looked away at the perfect moment he would have begun to laugh and ruin the joke for all of them.

"I understand." Said the silent Prudence from the back of the room. She bowed politely and grabbed on to the dumbfounded Clark. "Come on you buffoon, we aren't needed here." She tugged him gently out of stupor before bowing again one last time. "We sincerely apologize, we won't bother you again like this. But please considering inviting us to the wedding."

"Yes, yes of course." Edward replied, his smile genuine.

Why was he into alchemy when he was so obviously meant for the stage?

Prudence rose and smiled kindly. "Let's go, dumb ass." She scolded Clark and pulled him out of the house.

Edward let Winry go promptly, followed them to the door, and then shut it behind him.

One…two…three…

And then Edward, and ONLY Edward erupted into a fit of laughter. Winry, Pinako, and Alphonse all stood flabbergasted with Edward's almost too believable performance.

"That was too perfect!" He shouted from his hunched over position. Winry still had not moved, Edward's words repeating over and over again in her head. _Yes, you're my woman. You're the only person for me Winry. You know that. I've told you it many, many times before. I love you. _

_I love you._

_I love you…_

_I love you…_

"What?" Alphonse snapped, his confusion breaking. "What was all that Ed?" He asked, walking over to his brother, hoping to get a proper answer out of him.

"Did you honestly think we would let you guys get away with setting us up like that?" Edward asked, fixing his posture.

"Ah, so you two knew?" Pinako asked, taking a puff from her pipe. "I should have known better then to play with you kids for kicks." She shook her head as she walked up to Edward. "So you two ain't getting married?" She asked, hiding the hope in her voice very well.

"Nah, it was just a joke. Right Winry?" He laughed as he turned towards the girl. She stared at him blankly.

"Winry?" He repeated. "Ah, you're so shocked by my performance you can hardly move! I guess that means I win!"

It's just a joke. Winry tried to break into her own daydreams. She could never imagine how much a simple prank could kill her heart. She finally shook her head, her eyes filling with some dark light.

"You went to far." She said bitterly under her breath as she turned away, running back upstairs.

Edward's eyes widened as he started to make his way after her. "Damn, what did I do wrong this time?" He muttered to himself as he started to climb up the stairs.

"Ed, wait a second!" Alphonse grabbed onto to Edward's arm. "Do you have any idea what you just said to her? You told her you loved her and then took it back as a joke!" Alphonse shook his head cynically, Pinako stayed silent at the bottom of the stair.

"I know but…" It wasn't occurring to him why it would hurt her so much. He didn't realize that she was dying for those feeling to be real. And even though they were, she had no idea they existed, she had no idea Edward wasn't ready to confess his love for he feared all the same things as she.

"I've got to talk to her." Edward said forcefully, pulling his arm away from Alphonse's grasp. He ran towards her room without looking back.

"Damn," Alphonse spat. He closed his eyes tight and rubbed his temple to remove the on-coming headache. "He just doesn't get it at all. I should just tell Winry brother is in love with her so this nonsense can be resolved."

"No, no don't do that." Pinako said softly, sitting herself down into a chair and sighing a tiresome sigh. "I understand how you feel and know for a fact that you think differently from your brother Al, but you have to let them resolve their feelings for each other on their own." She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. "Nothing good ever comes from being set up."

Alphonse said nothing, as he looked away, a small spark of anger filling his heart. He was starting to lose his patience…

Edward, meanwhile, stood outside Winry's shut door. Her reason for her anger still made no sense to him. What could he have possible done wrong? It was their plan to act like that wasn't? It wasn't his fault!

"Winry! Open the damn door!" He commanded, banging loudly on her door. His temper was starting to get the better of him.

"GO AWAY!" She returned, her voice sharp yet weak. She sounded as if she had been crying. Edward slowly stopped his banging. He placed his forehead to the door and sighed.

"Just tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it…" He said softly, hoping she could hear it. He turned slowly and faced his back towards the door, sliding down slowly towards the floor.

She gave no reply.

Edward took this time to speak his mind. "You know, that whole time I was just thinkin' that it was fun to play pretend with you like that, you know? Even though I took it too far…"

She made a funny noise from the opposite side of the door and he took this sound and translated it to: No duh.

"Haha, I kind lost my head somewhere in there. I was like "I gotta beat Winry! That way, I'll beat she'll look at me different. She'll look at me." That was my reasoning…I think." He listened to the quiet shuffling of clothing and smiled to himself as he heard her slide down her door, most likely sitting in the same position as he was.

"I'm looking at you." She told him, almost as if confidence. "I'm always looking at you. I've been watching your back for a real, real long time Ed…I've watched it grow from that little kid's back that I would always play with into this man…that's so incredibly brave…and strong…and…" She was quiet for a moment and Edward waited patiently for her words.

"I felt left behind a couple times. Felt like I could take over the world with you. I've hated you and I've…" She couldn't finish the sentence. "I'm sorry for over-reacting." It was the only thing she could think to settle on.

Edward nodded to himself. "As long as you won't beat me with a wrench."

"Haha, I think you deserve such a thing." She told him with a laugh, a sound Edward was more than happy to hear.

"No way! I won the game didn't I?" He asked now, trying to give her a much more pleasant mood. "So you have to take me anywhere I want!"

She sighed from behind the door. "You sound like a child."

"Because I am…" He responded promptly.

Finally she creaked it open and peeked out from the other side. "Where do you want to go?" She whispered, like she was suddenly embarrassed. Edward made a peculiar face at her awkwardness but quickly over-looked it.

"There's this place outside of the square…I think you might know it." He put his finger to his chin, acting as if he had suddenly caught a horrid case of memory loss. "What is it again…it's old, honestly I don't even know why it's still standing up…" He slowly brought his thoughts to a close as he gazed over at her, taking notice of light in her eyes.

"My secret place? Really?" She questioned, her heart thumping hard in her chest.

"Yep, there's really no other place I'd like to go…" He thought about it for another moment, merely as a joke. "Nope not a one."

"But why?" She asked quietly, trying to still her rapidly beating heart. A blush came over her cheeks.

Edward thought about it a minute, his eyes sincere. "Well, technically it's our secret now, ain't it?"

She nodded deeply and grabbed his hand, like the anger had just slipped away. "Well come on! Let's go!" She pulled him down the steps, pink tinting both of their cheeks. She grinned over at Pinako.

"Do you mind if we go out for a bit?" She asked, catching her breath. Her happiness and excitement bring a grin to everyone in the room.

That small spark Alphonse was feeling softly faded at the sight of two of his most beloved people grasping hands. "Well I'm here to take care of you Granny so…"

Pinako nodded happily. "Of course, of course. Have fun." She turned away, closing her eyes…her mind at peace.

"Thank you all!" She showed her thanks and pulled Edward out the door behind her.

"Didn't I tell you Al? If the love is true it will always work itself out…those two have been fighting since the day they met and will probably be arguing long into their old days!" She laughed a bit.

"If they don't kill each other first…" Alphonse said with an exasperated tone. He wasn't sure how much of the "Edward and Winry" roller coaster he could take!

"This is true!" Pinako's smile increased.

And so did Alphonse's.

"I'm so happy!" Winry grinned back at the slightly flustered Edward who followed behind her faithfully. "I get to spend the day with Ed!" She blushed and turned her head back to the path ahead.

"Aww, Winry that's really embarrassing!" He coughed in mortification. He felt that his cheeks would be forever stained with red.

_Winry just laughed…her beautiful day was just beginning!_


	8. Without Losing Sight

_I enjoyed writing this chapter- it's been a long while, but that's okay. Ed and Winry are worth it, right? _

_Please enjoy._

* * *

**Beautiful World**

Chapter 8: Without Losing Sight

**_If one of my wishes were to come true..._**

Hand in hand the two walked down the path towards the giant, empty house…the one Winry had loved so much, the house that was a secret known only to the both of them. She smiled happily, and though Edward felt his heart thump hard in his chest, he didn't dare show it on the outside.

Slowly, Edward peered over at Winry, her bright smile a sharp difference to what she had this morning, his slip up. How he could be so stupid as to say he loved her like that…and then take it back…astounded him, despite the fact they were his words.

"Do you remember…when today…?" He drifted off, and looked away from her as soon as she turned her eyes to him, almost as if he was ashamed of her gaze. And wasn't this the most perfect situation? He promised to spend the day with her and yet his heart ached when he looked into her eyes.

"Look, there it is!" Winry said suddenly, pulling her hand away and pointing up towards the house. It looked the same as it did a few days ago, completely untouched, like in a place of its very own. Edward looked it over and his eyes traveled towards the door with the tree craved into it. He took a few steps forward and reached for Winry's shoulder as she started to run ahead.

"Are you going to the back of the house?" He asked her and she nodded.

"I'll meet you there…there's something…I wanna see." He said it brokenly, partly because he was unsure if this was the right thing to do…but the other part of him knew he needed to go inside the house alone.

She made a strange face and nodded slowly, "Please don't take too long, Ed." She reached down and grabbed his hand, squeezing it quickly before she ran off. Edward took a deep intake of breath as he made his way to the door and opened it wide. The entire house echoed in his entrance as he took a few steps in, glancing down at his and Winry's footprints from days before. He smiled softly but then turned and quickly made his way up one of two flights of grand staircases.

When he reached the top he glanced around the hall, completely lost and hesitant where to go. From outside he could hear birds chirping, a slight buzzing he assumed was bees, and water splashing. That pulled a part of him away, and yet still his feet continued to move, though his head was irresolute of what to do. A few steps more and he stopped in front of a door, nothing like the one that adorned the front step. And there he stood in front of it.

There was something important on the other side, he felt it. He let his hand linger on the knob for a moment before he turned it and peered inside. The sunlight beamed through the window and illuminated the stale, dusty room. Even from the doorway it was obvious no one had touched this room in years. Slowly he walked inside and his shoes left prints in the heavy dust that covered the floor. Glancing around for a moment he spotted something familiar in the corner of the large dresser across from the bed. He moved forward, his hands trying their best to brush away the dust.

He was right about the familiarity of it. It was the same box that Winry's kept on her own dresser. He opened the top slowly; afraid it would break and looked inside, finding a simple faded white envelope. Picking it up, he made no hesitation to open it and read the contents inside.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I wonder how many years will pass before this letter will be read? I bet you're wondering how we could have left this house, left Resembool all together. Truthfully, I believe by now it's like my family never even existed there. _

_My wife and I built this house, built it from the ground up and filled it with the warmth it once was so full of…but after our eldest son died in the war in Ishbal and our daughter left to start her own family, we just decided that it was too empty for the two of us, and full of memories that were hard to face…_

_As I write this I'm starting to think we just weren't strong enough…_

…_But…_

_We could never sell the house; we believe too much in fate…too much that maybe this house we built was made for someone else, made for a family who deserves it. And so, I figure since you found this letter, that person is you…so guess what? The house and everything inside it belongs to you to do with what you wish. _

_I hope you'll live here…or find people that deserve to live here but the choice is yours, as is the deed you'll find with this letter._

_Thank you for taking your time to read a few of my final words…_

_Sincerely, John Thurman_

Edward stuffed the letter back into the box and immediately began pacing the room with this new proposition. He owned this house now, he OWNED Winry's dream house…but what to do now. Everything suddenly felt heavy on him, like now he was forced to take a step in his relationship with her, one he wanted to take but still felt afraid to do so.

Grabbing the deed and folding it into his pocket he rushed out of the house towards the back, where he found Winry lounging in the grass by the pond. He walked to her and stopped when he reached her head, looking down and meeting her eyes.

"There you are!" She reached her hands up and he grabbed on to his for a moment, an awkward pose for the both of them, "Have fun exploring?"

"Hmm, yeah." He said lazily. He didn't want to seem too excited, he hadn't even clearly thought over what he wanted to do yet, so instead of fret, he decided that right now it was best to do as Winry wanted him to do; it was her day after all.

He dropped her hands and sat down next to her, she, immediately moved to let her head rest on the top of his thigh as she dreamily gazed over the water.

"Beautiful." She murmured quietly and Edward nodded despite the fact she couldn't see him do it. "I think we should run away…"

Edward tensed then glanced down, meeting Winry's distant gaze.

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked seriously, as she lifted herself up off the ground to look him better in the eye.

"I know you told me to pretend all those years you were gone never happened, Ed. I know, I know but I can't help but remember it. I know that things have changed between us, can't you feel it?" She moved up, placing her hand on his inner thigh as she moved closer towards his face. He could feel her warm breath on his lips as she moved closer, inching her way slowly. "I know it…we should run away."

Fighting temptation he placed a hand on her shoulder and looked away, "Winry, stop it. Al and Granny need us." He breathed out a deep, heavy breath as her head fell and a sob escaped her throat. He flashed a look to her, disbelief and hurt covering his face.

"Crying? Don't cry Winry! Damn, why are you crying?" He tried to be soothing, placing both hands on her shoulders and trying to pull her into an embrace but she quickly pulled herself away.

"Is it because I'm not good enough?" She asked in between quiet sobs.

"What?" He asked unsurely. He dropped his hands from her as she looked up at him, her eyes red and her lips pouting and yet seemingly begged for his own.

"Are we not equal enough to be together?" She asked bluntly, her voice broken and weak. She hated acting like this, she knew she was better and braver then this weak little girl who cried before him now. "Are we not _equivalent_?" The sadness twisted into a deep anger as she raised her eyes to his.

"What the hell does that mean?" He could feel his own flame raise in his stomach, belittling her self like that was wrong and it was pissing him off. His eyes narrowed and hers did in return. He was so angry that he barely even realized that Winry wanted them to be together, to be more then they were.

She thinks she isn't good enough for him?

"You know what it means, jerk! Don't make me explain myself!" She bit her lip and looked down. She took a moment to think before she finally spoke again. "I don't believe in this equivalence you hold so high."

"What does that have to do with anything you just said Winry!" Edward threw his arms in the air in exasperation. He didn't understand what was wrong with her, why she was spitting out all this non-sense.

He stared at her, livid blue eyes poured into gold before he spoke his mind. "Equivalent exchange…it's simple, one for one, two for two. You can't get more then you put in…" He looked over at her and sighed, "But it doesn't work the same with people. When I was younger, when it happened…"

Winry said nothing as she looked away from him and out towards the water.

"…I didn't understand. One is all and all is one was drilled into my head, enveloped my brain. The first law is equivalent exchange and I thought a bit of blood would do it. I was so wrong, so off…but still, even after the fact…I was all for equivalence, and don't get me wrong a part of me still is. But when it comes to people…"

He stopped and looked over at her. The wind suddenly picked up and blew the scattered leaves around the two, surrounding them. Her hair blew around her face and his flapped gently behind him. When it finally died down, still his gaze burned into hers.

"Hmm…" He mumbled lightly and her ears perked at his voice.

"What?" She asked quietly.

He stared at her for another moment then glared.

"You seriously think you aren't good enough…for me? What the hell is the matter with you?" He barked and his eyes sharp and unsympathetic.

"What do you mean? Don't put it like that! It's embarrassing!" She snapped in return, avoiding the question completely.

"You just said we weren't equal! Why are you acting like this?" He screamed now, coming close to pulling at his hair.

Her blue eyes narrowed into daggers as she slapped him as hard as she could in the shoulder; unfortunately she was without her wrench.

Giving up after her beating, he sighed and fell back into the grass. She turned away from him, her back facing him rather then her face. He saw how tense she looked, knew he didn't have to yell or scream…knew he couldn't help himself…

And he knew she wasn't as angry as she made herself pretend to be.

He knew her better then he thought he did.

"Stupid wench..." He reached up and grabbed her shoulder, knocking her down beside him. She looked over at him, her eyes wide. "I have no clue what the hell you talk about sometimes." He told her honestly, looking up into the blue sky above.

"Because you're stupid..." She told him as a matter of fact.

"I know." He agreed, patting her forehead. She pushed his hand away and laughed, turning on her side. Scooting over just a bit she whispered in his ear, "Why wouldn't you let me kiss you Ed?" She asked softly and then turned over on her side, away from him. She didn't want him to see how red her face was.

He didn't move for a moment as he thought over her words and a reply. Finally, thinking of what to say he sat up, and let his lips linger over her ear as he whispered, "Probably because I wouldn't have been able to stop myself." He snickered lightly which caused her to turn and slap him upside the head, beating him up all over again.

He could take it…

"Don't lie." She hissed, sitting up herself.

"I'm not lying! Damn it." He touched the sore spot lightly before staring her down. "I like you." He snapped then flinched away, afraid of getting hit again. Actually, he was in love with her…but he didn't feel brave enough to say that…not just yet.

"You…like me?" She asked, her eyebrow cocking slightly…and then…

And then she laughed.

He turned his head fast and watched her giggle. He glared, angry at himself for ever saying something so stupid. "Shut up Winry. I take it back…"

She ignored him, "Oh you like me!" She jumped from her spot on the ground and encircled her arms around his neck, knocking him back into the grass.

Taken aback for only a moment, he recovered and too, forgot his words from a moment ago. "'Course, dumbass, I'm no liar…so what about you?" He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him as he waited for her words.

"I do. I like you too!" She nodded furiously and then pulled back and looked into his eyes, "I'm no liar either." She told him with a fake seriousness. She was too happy to be completely serious.

"Really?" He released his hold on her and sat back up, Winry following suit. "…So all those times you said you hated me? Truths?" He asked playfully and she hit him again.

"Shut up, don't ruin it."

He laughed as he grabbed her again, rubbing the top of her head, then she started to tickle him and there they playfully fought together in the grass behind Edward's house.

The house he'd one day give to Winry.

…Now he was one step closer…


	9. Unable To Say What I Want To Say

_Like I said, now that I finished __Five Times__, I plan on working on Beautiful World full-time until it's all done! . Dedication is the key! I think if I work hard I'll be able to do it! _

_Wish me luck and enjoy chapter nine!_

* * *

**Beautiful World**

Chapter Nine: Unable To Say What I Want To Say

**_If one of my wishes were to come true…_**

Closing his eyes and resting in the grass Edward let the sun warm his body as Winry ran off to do whatever she pleased. A slight weight had been lifted off of his shoulders with his small confession. He told her he liked her. Though like wasn't love it was a step in the right direction. He couldn't help but smile now, he made her happy and that in return made him happy.

He laid there in the grass for a fleeting few minutes before he started to grow restless for Winry. Sitting up he peered around the yard but saw no sign of her.

That made him concerned.

Lifting himself up off the grass he made his way to the front of the house then wandered inside. Still he didn't see her. Deeply frowning he turned back outside and called out to her.

"Stay right where you are!" He heard her shout back but still could not see her.

"Maybe I will if you tell me where the hell _you _are!" He answered back briskly. He wasn't angry just missing her. It was strange, a few years ago he went months without seeing her…but now? He almost sort of longed for her. He smirked to himself, guessing that all the feelings from back then were spilling out into the open. Why be away from her when she was so close?

He didn't like not seeing her.

"Will you come out all ready?" He called out to her impatiently. He tapped his foot and the smirk that had been on his face melted into a frown.

Winry loudly groaned and ran out from the woods that surrounded the house. Her hands were tucked away behind her back and Edward knew she was hiding something. His eyes narrowed as she ran up to him with a smile.

"Here I am!" She laughed. "Were you…"

But before she could finish her sentence Edward cut her off.

"What have you got there?" He asked, trying to peer behind her back but she moved in every which direction he looked. Giving up he rolled his eyes and turned away. "Ah screw it." He mumbled beneath his breath. "Don't show me."

Winry shook her head and moved closer until his face was mere inches from hers. "I'll show you." She grinned. Edward turned back to her, but instead of meeting her bright, blue eyes in front of him was a sapphire rose.

"Can you believe it?" She asked with disbelief. She brought it away from his face and held it to her nose to take a quick sniff of its fragrance. "There must be something wrong with it…I've never seen a blue rose before." Though she was sure that the flower was sickly she cared not. She gave Edward a soft glance as she moved her hand to grab his own. "Here…have it and think of me!" She grinned as she clasped his fingers over the stem.

"No thorns?" He asked thoughtlessly. His head cocked to the side as he held the flower to his face.

"I picked them all off…" She giggled as a pretty pink blushed her cheeks. "I wouldn't want to give you something that'd hurt!" The words were simple and matter-of-fact and yet Edward had never thought she looked as cute as she did right then.

He couldn't help the look of embarrassment that came across his face as he let his free hand ruffle the top of her head. His eyes looked away as his face turned red. "Thank you." He coughed. Though they had admitted that the feeling between them was more then friendly it didn't change the way Edward was. Winry was all ready so open with him.

He hoped this aspect about her would never change.

Winry pushed his hand away and gave him a quick hug before grabbing his free hand. "Come on Boyfriend." She laughed, "Let's go home." She smiled as she pulled him down the path towards town. Edward glanced up towards the sky and nodded as he faithfully followed behind.

"You're right." He agreed, "It's starting to cloud over." He noted as his eyes went to her back. Her long, blond hair bounced light as she walk with a happy spring in her step. To most people, they would find it strange how she could go from so horribly upset to a seemingly endless bliss. Of course, Edward wasn't most people and knew her moods almost as much as well as he knew alchemy. Though of course that didn't mean Winry Rockbell was an open book…

There were still things about her he desperately wanted to know.

And all these thoughts were fueled by her back.

He wondered if she ever looked as his back that way. He assumed so, considering how many times she saw it walk away. But really, what did she think? He recalled her saying that it had gotten larger but he didn't really understand what that meant underneath the words. What was it she wasn't telling him?

Like she could read his thoughts her hand tightened around his, as if to reassure him, as if telling him not to worry about anything anymore.

"Winry?" He called as he stopped walking. She turned around and finally met Edward's eyes after a few endless minutes of silence. To most she would look happy, content, but to Edward he could see the concern that clouded her blue eyes. She still tightly held his hand while his other clutched the sickly, blue rose.

"Do I need to grow up?" He asked hastily, refusing to release his grip and Winry's hand as he felt her tense with his question. It didn't seem too absurd. They fought constantly, made up, fought again. It felt normal, but was it tiresome? Was it old? Did he need to change? He thought that now that his old journey was over, now that he was to set on this path of being a normal man…he should be a better one.

And if he couldn't be a better man for himself he was going to strive to be one for Winry.

Winry shook her head slowly, "I don't think you do." She said quietly as a thoughtful look took hold of her face. "I mean…you're still young. And so am I…so young and we've both been through too much. I think…maybe being innocent for a little while isn't wrong." She looked towards the ground and nodded to herself. "We can grow up together now…" She lifted her head and grinned.

"That's not what I mean." Edward tried to explain. His thoughts ran wild for a moment. Right now his true feelings were covered by a name called "like". It wasn't close to how he really felt, how he felt for years. And he was still too scared, to prideful. And didn't that make him a child? But of course Winry couldn't possibly know this. She couldn't really read his thoughts. And so he swallowed hard and did what he was so very good at doing.

He changed the subject.

"So when you are going to make me some damn stew?" He asked bluntly with a slightly evil smirk. Winry rolled her eyes as she pulled him along the road again towards home.

"When you deserve it…" She teased as she released his hand and started running. Edward's eyes widen for a moment before he started chasing after her with a laugh.

"Oh I deserve it all the time! Every single damn day!" He called out to her as he let his one free hand extend forward to grab her. Winry ran just a bit faster as she too let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah right!" She called back. But as she looked over her shoulder she realized she wasn't quite as fast as she thought she was.

With that one hand Edward had free he grabbed Winry's shoulder and brought her into him. But with the sudden force of her weight impacting him he lost his balance and ended up knocking them both into the dusty, dirt road. The two of them sputtered and spat and laughed…until they noticed just how close they had become. Edward had let the rose slip from his fingers and had the back of his hands keep Winry's back from the ground. His body was pressed to hers…so close…so close. This was the only thought that ran through his mind as he felt the warmth of her body run through him. He suddenly wanted too move forward…

He wanted to kiss her.

And as Edward moved his face slightly to see hers…to see if she could possibly want the same thing…

The rain began to beat down harder then what seemed like, at this very moment, ever before. Thunder cracked and Winry gasped as Edward jumped off her quickly and helped her to her feet.

"Damn. Good thing the house isn't too far!" He called over the down pour despite the fact she was right beside him. "Make a run for it!" He yelled and bolted towards the Rockbell home with Winry following after.

Luckily for them Edward was right and the house wasn't too far away. But even though the distance was short it didn't change the fact that by the time they got inside they were soaked straight through.

Edward slammed the door behind Winry as soon as she walked in and held his arms out mournfully to the side. He scowled as he watched was felt like tons of water drip from his clothes to the wooden floor. Winry watched him for a moment with curiosity before she left him for her bedroom and a bath. For not only were the wet…they were muddy too.

"Damn it!" Edward cursed as he pulled off his wet and dirty white shirt and wrung out the water in front of the door. He knew Pinako would hound him for it later but he couldn't help be pissed at the weather. He was so close...and that word just kept playing over in his head.

Close.

By the time Alphonse walked into the living room Edward was down to his underpants standing in a puddle of dirty rain water in his boots.

"I hope you didn't come home like that Brother." Alphonse teased. He shook his head as he casually walked over towards Edward and picked up a few of the discarded garments Ed had thrown to the floor.

"No damn it!" Edward cursed as he ran his hands through his wet hair. "As we were coming home it started to rain." Grabbing on to Alphonse's shoulder for balance Edward pulled off one sock and boot followed by the other. Alphonse simply rolled his eyes as he handed off Edward's clothes back to him.

"Bad luck huh? Well, did you have a nice time with Winry at least?" Alphonse was curious. Edward knew he was pulling for the both them, waiting for the two of them to finally be together.

"I told her how I feel…" Edward trailed off as he saw a pleased look cross Alphonse's face. The young man grinned until his elder brother finished his statement. "Sort of."

The smile collapsed into a frown as Alphonse studied Edward's face. "Sort of? Brother what the hell does that mean?" Alphonse's voice felt cold with the question and Edward felt like he deserved it.

"I told her I liked her…better then nothing, right?" He smiled but the expression on his younger brother's face did not change.

"So you lied…" Alphonse shook his head, "You're both being so stupid!" He groaned and turned away from Edward as he headed up the stairs. "I can't take either one of you anymore! You're both just too stubborn!"

"Wait! Al!" Edward called as Alphonse reached the top step, "Don't ya have any advice?" He asked in a joking manner, hoping to lighting up his brother.

Alphonse turned slightly and narrowed his golden eyes, "Yeah. Stop being a child Brother and just tell Winry how you feel." And with those words the younger man slipped off to their bedroom to escape the never ending drama of the Elric and Rockbell couple.

He had reached his limit. Enough was enough…

"Damn it Al, wait!" Edward called as he ran up the stairs after him. Following him into the bedroom Alphonse threw himself onto his bed and turned his back towards Edward. His elder brother sat on the edge of his bed and sighed. "Look…" He didn't really know what to say, strictly speaking this wasn't any of Alphonse's business and yet he probably wanted nothing more then for Winry and himself to be happy.

"Ed, I really don't care anymore. I've over it. I'm tired…now go away, you made a damp spot on the bed." He sounded honest enough as he turned and pushed Edward until he fell off the end of the bed. Alphonse laughed to himself and Edward frowned and was tempted to fight but changed his mind and did as his younger brother asked.

Slowly walking out of the room Edward made his way towards the bathroom door. His hand touched the knob and turned but nothing happened. The door was locked. He knocked loudly.

"Hey, how long you gonna be?" He asked bluntly. He knew it was Winry that was on the other side of the door and with the fact he was cold, dirty, and damp hanging above his head he really wasn't willing to wait to long.

From the other side he heard the sound of moving water followed by the lock in the knob turned. There was a moment of silence water before he heard the water move again followed by the sound of the bath curtain being drawn. It was quiet again expect for the subtle sounds as she moved within the water.

He knocked again, this time lightly. He called her name softly and tried his hardest to wait for a reply.

"You can come in." She told him strongly. Her voice seemed forced but he obliged with red tinted cheeks. Grabbing the door knob he turned slowly and opened it wide before he stepped in and turned to shut it quickly behind him. His back faced the tub in which Winry was seated in.

She laughed nervously. "I wouldn't have told you to come in if you could see something." Edward looked over his shoulder and saw she was right. The bathroom curtain was pulled just enough to cover most of the tub. Only her head was visible as she rested her chin on the edge of the tub. Her hair looked clean and wet and she smiled. Her cheeks were pink but Edward wasn't sure if that was because of the heat of the water or the heat of the situation.

He pulled the tie out of his damp and slid down the bathroom door in a slump. His smile was uneasy as was hers but none of them wanted to leave. It was a strange feeling. Edward's grin faded away slowly as his eyes fell from hers to the porcelain tub. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach as his mind imagined just what was on the other side ceramic.

"You know…" He said, covering part of his face with his hand. "Al's mad at us?" He gave a pathetic laugh. Alphonse included Winry in his outburst before but Edward knew that most of his hositility was aimed at him. He probably deserved it.

"Really?" Winry moved her hand out of the water and placed it beneath her chin. Her head titled, "Why?" She asked seriously. She didn't like people being angry with her. Unless it was Edward, but even in his case he never really did stay too angry with her for long, like when she opened his pocket watch… she smiled to herself as her eyes found his form. There, nearly limp against the door he rested. She noticed now that he was down to nothing but his boxers and was still dripping wet from rain. She shook her head and moved out of his view.

Part of the reason for the move was that she was ready to get out and give him a chance to clean off. The other part was mainly due to the nervous feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach looking at his body. It was something she had seen countless times but now that this wall between them had somewhat been broken down…it felt completely different.

"Can you hand me the towel there on the door?" She asked quickly. Edward's eyes glanced up as he saw the object she desired. He reached up and yanked the towel down. Rising up slowly from the floor he reached behind the curtain and handed it off.

"Well anyway…" She drifted off as she wrapped the towel around her and pulled the curtain opened. "If he's mad at me I'm sure he'll tell me what the problem is." She held the fabric tighter around her. "You know he once told me that he rarely ever had to get angry because you and I get mad first?" She laughed as she stepped out of the tub. Kneeling down and keeping everything properly covered she pulled the plug on the tub and let the water drain.

Edward ran a hand through is hair again and let out a laugh. "I believe that." He agreed. He watched Winry carefully as she gracefully rose up from the floor and turned to face him.

"You can shower up now." She reached with a free hand and patted his cheek softly. "I don't want you to get sick, you know?" She made a sad expression and Edward wholly believed her thoughts had fled to Pinako. He placed his hand over hers and nodded.

As she made her way towards the door she stopped short and turned towards him, "Do you it was strange me asking you in here?" She asked seriously. Her eyebrows furrowed as she waited for an answer.

Edward smiled widely, "Yeah. Kind of." He laughed.

Winry pouted and quickly made her way out of the bathroom. Edward walked towards the door and locked it then turned back towards the tub. Slipping off his underpants he stepped into the tub, his feet hitting the soap suds Winry left over from her bubble bath. Edward couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he imagined her blowing and playing around her bath. He rubbed his face as he tried to make the image disappear as he turned on the shower head and let the warm water splash against his body.

He turned his face towards the water and immersed himself in the rhythmic feeling of the water. Recently his thoughts had been messy and uncontrollable. Thinking of Winry, to possibly looking for work, to the possible passing of Pinako…it was all worrisome and bothersome and he just wished for this one moment for it to wash down the drain with the dirt on his body.

He closed his eyes tight and tried not the think, just relax…

Relax…

Relax…

He tried so hard until something flashed into his mind.

Winry's sick blue rose…he dropped it in the rain.

Moving quickly he turned the water off and jumped out of the tub. Grabbing the only other towel hanging on the door he wrapped it around his waist and unlocked the door, throwing it open. Running into his bedroom he dropped the towel and searched for new undergarments and a clean pair of pants. Finding what he needed and ignoring Alphonse's questions for his waste he bolted out of the room, down the steps, and out the front door. The rain had let up only a little and the clouds made the night even darker then it should be.

The rain beat down over his head and the wind blew hard as he fell to his knees. This was where they fell, wasn't it? This is where it slipped from his hand, right? But the wind! The damn wind it could have blown the damn thing so far away now! Letting his palms touch the road he felt a sharp prick in the center of his hand. Pulling it away he squinted and made out the shape of a flower. Winry had thought she had pick off every thorn...lucky for him she missed just one. He couldn't help the feeling of relief fill him as he picked up that stupid flower. The one Winry gave him.

He felt like a stupid, emotional idiot.

Rising up slowly from the street he felt strained. He tried to run back to the house but could only manage a slow jog. When he reached the door and walked in Alphonse was seated on the arm of the couch waiting patiently for his stupid brother to come home.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" He asked as he quickly got up and helped Edward to the couch. As soon as he sat down the cushion soaked straight through.

Edward smiled weakly and held up Winry's rose. "I needed to find something." He coughed and let his head fall to the back of the couch. "Does Winry know I went out?" He asked with a smile.

"Do you mean did I tell her you ran out of the house like a mad man for a rose? No." He shook his head. "…Because she probably would have chased after you!" He slapped his brother's shoulder and walked to the side closet to grab a blanket for Edward. Making his way back he threw the warm blanket over his elder brother's soaked body.

"Get upstairs and get in the shower." Alphonse commanded as he grabbed Edward's hand and tried to pull him up but the stubborn man pulled his hand away.

"No let me sleep." He begged as he pulled the blanket to cover him completely. His eyes were shut tight and his breathing grew even. Alphonse shook his head sadly as he moved to the fireplace and lit it, despite the fact it was summer and the house was rather warm.

"You're gonna get sick Brother." Alphonse told him with one last hope of getting him up.

Edward frowned in his sleep and mumbled something Alphonse just couldn't hear. The younger man shrugged his shoulders as he slumped into the arm chair nearest the couch. Edward would wake up eventually, probably with a fever and Alphonse would be there to scold him and take care of him like he'd done thousands of times before.

But this time he was glad he wasn't alone as Alphonse turned his head to see Winry at the bottom of the stairs, a gentle smile on her face and her eyes towards Edward. Walking over slowly she reached down and gently drew the flower of out his cletched hand. She moved a few of the wet strands of hair out of his face and quietly laughed.

"I knew you were gonna catch something." She whispered, knowing somewhere in her heart that he could hear her.

"_Damn…" Edward mumbled in his sleep, a tired smile on his face, "And I promised you I wouldn't."_


	10. Whether Awake or Asleep

_I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. It was a bizarre writing experience because and I just got a new puppy who takes up a lot of my attention. I also apologize if the ending was a bit abrupt. I was starting to feel the chapter drag on and I didn't want that. But I kind of like this one. It gets me wanting to write more. Isn't that a good thing? And if you want me to write more PESTER ME. That's how I get things done…seriously._

* * *

**Beautiful World**

Chapter 10: Whether Awake or Asleep

_**If one of wishes could come true…**_

By the time Edward awoke, hours had passed. He was clean and dry and tucked tightly in bed. He felt hot and dizzy but well enough to sit up and look around and so he did. There, with her head resting on the bed and her body twisted in strange position on the floor was Winry, sound asleep. Smiling softly he glanced around the room and noticed that it seemed brighter, assuming it was close to dawn. Placing his hand atop her head Winry stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Glancing up at Edward she grinned.

"You're awake." She noticed with a yawn. Lifting her head, she made a strange face and stretched.

"And I feel like crap." He admitted, letting his hand play with her hair, twisting it and making it quite a mess. She let him do so.

"It's your own fault. All for the silly flower Ed…what were you thinking?" She couldn't help the smile though. He was an idiot, and she knew that. But she loved him all the same so in her head, at this very moment, it was okay.

"All I could think of was that you'd be sad…" He frowned deeply and felt his over-all body temperature grow increasingly warmer. "I'd be pissed at myself." He was being completely honest but Winry gave him a face like he was full of it. She shook her head and sighed.

"You didn't have to make yourself sick over it." She finally pushed his hand away and moved up off the floor and sat on the bed. She leaned back on the bed board and Edward let his head fall to her shoulder. She smiled.

"I'm probably gonna catch whatever you have now." She didn't mind though, yet she wouldn't tell him that.

"You can't catch stupid." Edward told her straightly. Winry laughed. He knew just how dumb he was to go running around outside in the rain and felt comfortable enough, for just that one moment, to make fun of himself. But with his joke the moment passed and he moved on.

Slipping his head back down to the pillow he looked up at Winry who was smiling to herself and called out to her.

"Hey?" He questioned, turning over on his side. He propped up his head with his hand and Winry turned her eyes towards his own.

"Yes?" She asked in return. Her smile seemed unending and her eyes were bright despite the early hours.

"Where's Al?" He wondered as he glanced over at his bed. He noticed it was empty the moment he sat up before.

"Ah." Winry nodded, "He said "I refuse to sleep in the same room as my stupid, older brother." Winry mimicked as she held up on finger to show how deeply serious Alphonse was when he said this to her. She looked down at Edward who was slightly frowning at her words. So Alphonse was still mad? That wasn't good.

She nudged his shoulder and shook her head. "Don't look so down. Right after he said that he offered to look out for you tonight. I told him I'd do it. It was my fault you did what you did anyway, right?" She gave a quiet laugh then sighed. "But I fell asleep, some look-out huh?"

Edward gave her a serious look before he cracked a smile, "The best." He couldn't help to say, and Winry still thought he was telling jokes.

They were quiet for a moment but the silence was welcomed rather then something to be avoided. It was just the two of them, enjoying one another's company in the early hours of dawn. After a few fleeting minutes Edward let his head fall away from his hand and he sighed.

"Tell me a story." He ordered with lightness in his voice. Winry's eyes found his in disbelief; an unsure smile struck her face.

"…A story?" She wondered aloud to herself, "What about?" She asked him. Somehow this didn't seem fair.

"Anything, I don't really care." He told her lazily. He mumbled something, turned over on his side, then gently closed his eyes. "I just want to hear you talk, okay?" He wanted to be a bit meaner when he spoke this, but he felt so drained in that one instant that it managed to come out rather sweet.

Winry made a gentle face and gazed out the window as her mind raced with an idea. She supposed it would just have to come off the top of her head. Oh well…he'd probably fall asleep before she got too far anyway.

"Umm, well all right." Winry started slowly. She took a quick breath in before she began speaking then laughed. "I'm no good at story telling but here it goes…so once upon a time there was a beautiful princess."

Before she could get any farther Edward interrupted her, "A princess? That's the best you could do?" He glanced up quickly but when he caught the sight of Winry's withering stare he somehow lost his reason to complain.

"Like I was saying, there was a beautiful princess. This princess was the daughter of the king and queen of…of…" She thought for a moment before she continued, finding herself pleased with the idea. "The king and queen of machine land! It was a wonderful kingdom full of gears and wrenches and automail!" She grinned and for a minute fell into her own personal fairytale…that was until Edward nudged her awake. She looked down at him then laughed to herself.

Apologizing she moved on. "And far, far away, on the other side of the land was the Kingdom of…of…magic!"

"Magic?" Edward laughed and rolled his eyes, "If you got automail couldn't you have said alchemy?" He was being completely serious though the conversation was completely childish.

"Hey, this is my story!" She haughtily replied, "And I say it's magic, so anyway…in this kingdom the king and queen had a handsome son, the prince, of course..." She told Edward straightly, she glanced down and smiled softly and he suddenly had an idea about where all this was going. "He was very handsome as I said…golden hair and eyes…"

Edward smiled wider.

"And he was tall with a gentle face."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Edward interrupted half asleep, "That sounds like Al…" Though he could hardly tell what was going on…he was still irritated by that for some reason. If Winry was the princess then he most certainly wanted to be…

"Shh, that's enough let me finish. He was very kind but he needed to find someone to be his queen due to the fact his parents wanted to take a step back and enjoy the reminder of their lives together." Winry tapped her chin and glanced down at Edward for a moment, his eyes were glazed with sleep and she wasn't sure if she was happy or upset about that.

"So the Prince sent his loyal knight all across the land to search for a suitable bride. So the knight went off in search of all the neighboring Kingdoms and when ever he'd find a girl good enough for the Prince he'd personally escort her back to the Land of Magic." She nodded then glanced down again at Edward whose eyes were shut. She decided to go on with the story, maybe more for herself then for him.

"It took a very long time but the knight finally reached the Land of Machines and met with the King and Queen in order to be introduced to their daughter. But when the knight met the Princess he was not impressed…" She sighed, letting out a bit of self-conscious doubts with her story now. "Her hair was pulled back in a tight, simple ponytail and she was covered head to toe in grease." That little bit made herself smile though. Edward rolled over and let his head nuzzle into her lap. She grinned wide and played mindlessly with his lose hair.

"But when she heard that the Prince was looking for a bride she begged the knight to go- not because she was looking for a husband…no that wasn't it. It was because she wanted to travel, even if the end result would be fruitless, and there was just something about this young knight... The knight, who despite being rather cold on the outside, was the warmest of souls on the inside and agreed to take the young Princess away."

"As he should do it right…" Edward mumbled nonsense as he turned away from her lap towards the end of the bed. Winry reached for his warm hand as she went on.

"But the journey back to the Land of Magic was far, the path to his home was blocked by hardships and fierce battles. And yet the entire way, the valiant knight protected the Princess from all the danger that threatened to harm her, even if he did stupid things that made her worry and cry…and because of that the Princess fell for the knight." Winry felt her voice break with emotion she didn't mean to let free. "Though his eyes were sharp and his face was rough…she didn't care…" She gripped his hand tighter. "She loved him all the same."

Edward rolled over again and whispered something in his sleep that Winry's ears could actually catch. Her eyes widened for a moment before then softened and she noticed Edward was well into a deep sleep. And so, leaning over to give a quick kiss to his forehead, she left him to sleep off his fever.

When she reached the bottom of the stair she noticed the wide awake Alphonse seated on one of the living room chairs. She silently moved over towards him and sat down on the arm of the chair. He looked up at her and sighed.

"Sleep well?" He asked sweetly. He meant it to. Any bitterness he felt towards the two of them had disappeared in the late hours.

"Sort of." She laughed, stretching her back in a strange way. "I kind of slept sitting down for hours." She laughed again.

"That must be great for your back…" Alphonse drifted off. Winry's smile faded as she glanced up towards the ceiling and he knew what had just taken place in her mind.

"Is he okay? That stupid brother of mine?" He asked with a gentle smile. He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands.

"Just a slight fever," She told him straightly, "He's fast asleep now. He should be okay by the time he wakes up again." She smiled and slipped off the arm of the chair to sit next to Alphonse, "He told me to tell him a story."

"About what?" He wondered as he lifted his head with a curious expression on his face.

"Oh, he didn't care…I just told him whatever came to mind…a silly story about a Princess." She let her thoughts run before she stopped herself in a nervous laugh.

"You know…I think you and brother should go away." Alphonse told her flatly. He glanced over at her and his eyes narrowed just a bit.

"Well that's nice." Winry scoffed. "I know you're honest Al but really…"

"That's not what I mean." He tried to correct himself as his stern disposition fell. His eyes grew concerned and Winry couldn't help but smirk.

"It's a little hard for you to be mean, isn't it?" She joked.

Alphonse sighed and made a strange noise before he put his head right back in his hands. He mumbled something to himself before he jerked back and let his head rest on the back of the chair.

"I didn't want to be mean. It's just…I want you and Ed…you guys should…" He groaned and got up from his seat, sulking into the kitchen. Winry quietly followed behind him. He could not see her gentle smile as she did so. She knew everything he was thinking.

She wasn't as thick as she made herself out to be at times.

Alphonse pulled out one of the kitchen chairs, grabbed an apple from a near-by basket of fruit and sat down. His eyes closed tight as he took a huge bite out of it and began to chew. When he opened his eyes to glance up at his long time friend, her knowing smile seemed almost irritating.

"Why are you giving me that look?" He questioned after he swallowed all he had been chewing. He was a gentleman, after all.

Winry shook her head and sighed, "I know Edward loves me…Al. I know you're angry he hasn't said it to me, to my face." She sat down in the chair across from him. Crossing her arms over the table, she let her head rest right in the center.

"What are you talking about?" He wondered a loud. He was sure Edward had told him he confessed a feeling of "like" for Winry… He was flat out lying to her but that's what he said. So he was confused.

"He told me right before he fell asleep. I'm sure he didn't mean to but I heard it anyway…" She smiled to herself as she glanced out the kitchen window and caught the first glimpse of dawn. "I don't think it was his fever or some in-between dream..." She sat up straight and grinned widely.

Alphonse smiled back in return. "So what are you guys going to do?" He asked with a bit of excitement. He hoped that once his brother and Winry finally moved past this awkward tension they'd both be happier and in turn make him and Granny a bit happier too.

"I'm not going to do anything." Winry said with the straightest of faces.

And Alphonse felt his fall…

"What are you talking about? You just said he loves you and you aren't going to do anything about it?" He just didn't understand why they were both so slow, so afraid of each other!

He almost felt like laughing realizing how utterly perfect they were for one another.

"I know Ed. I know if I rush him he'll back down and be weird with me and that's the last thing I want…" She drifted off. "I'm going to let him take the steps he needs in order to express his feelings." She laughed to herself and Alphonse rolled his eyes, giving up.

"Now what?" He asked, finding it hard to be pessimistic when Winry seemed genuinely happy.

"I feel like he'll tell me right after a huge argument or something…" She laughed again and this time Alphonse joined her, agree whole-heartedly. Nothing made Edward's blood run stronger then a good fight with Winry.

A small thought in the back of Winry's mind wondered what the make-ups would be like. She gave herself a small smile before she got up and offered to make breakfast for her friend. He nodded and leaned back slightly in his chair and let his thoughts run freely.

Alphonse recalled what Granny had said the day before. That he should just sit back and let Winry and Edward come together on their own. That even though he thought differently from his brother, Edward would figure out how to finally take that plunge.

His thoughts broke when Pinako herself walked slowly into the kitchen and took a seat beside the young man. He smiled down at her and she returned the look briefly before she glanced over at Winry who was still busy preparing the morning meal.

"I need to ask a favor of you Winry." Pinako called to her granddaughter suddenly. Winry turned around and smiled.

"Sure, anything you need Granny." She leaned against the kitchen counter as she listened to what her grandmother had to say.

"I need you to take the train tomorrow and bring something to an old friend of mine in Northwood. I've all ready bought the tickets…but I'm afraid," She coughed, "I can't make it there myself."

Winry's face fell as she moved over towards the older woman. "I feel like I've been leaving you all alone recently." She confessed.

Pinako grabbed her hand and patted softly, reassuringly.

"No, no. It's all fine." She told her forcefully, making sure Winry wouldn't feel bad about herself again. The young girl smiled and leaned down for a quick hug before agreeing to take the trip for her.

Pinako nodded and grinned, pulling her pipe from one pocket and a lighter from the other. "I'm glad. You and Edward should have a nice time together."

"What?" Winry asked and her voice cracked. She felt her cheeks grow pink. "Edward's coming with me? Don't you think he should deicide that on his own?" She asked her.

"Well I'm sure Al doesn't want to go, do you Al?" Pinako asked the young boy and he obediently shook his head no, an evil smirk Winry wasn't mean to see came to his face...he wouldn't say anything to Edward or Winry anymore…but gentle pushing from an old woman? Now come on, who could resist?

"See…we'll be fine and we'll both get lots of rest without you two causing such a fuss all the time…and who knows?"

"Who knows what?" Winry asked with a fallen face.

Pinako shrugged, smirked, and took a puff from her pipe. She then turned and started up a small conversation with Alphonse in order to change the topic as gracefully as she could. There would be no more of this discussion. The case was closed and off the two of them would go.

Winry though sighed as she went back to her morning chore.

She and Edward were being set up…

…Again…

Though a part of her wondered what a trip away from town with just the two of them alone would be like. They had been spending a lot of time together but still…being in town, so near home, made it feel like old times rather then wall breaking experiences…

So could this be…

Was it possibly…

Was this trip going to be their first date?

With that thought a nervous shiver ran through her body, causing her to drop the pan she was reaching for. Alphonse and Pinako looked her way briefly but Winry shook her head and reassured she was fine.

Sort of.

_The butterflies in her stomach couldn't wait for tomorrow, could they?_

_And neither could she._


End file.
